My Guardian Angel
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Sanggupkah Sasuke menjaga Naruto dari para pembunuh yang siap membunuh Naruto kapan saja hanya karna mereka 'HAus Akan Harta' Warn : SasuFemNaru Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1 : Naruto's Bodyguard!

**Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Song 'Cinderella' is belong to Sweetbox/Jade Valerie**

**Song 'Only Hope' is belong to Mandy Moore**

**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance and Crime**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo's everywhere o.o", alur kecepetan, Female Naruto :3 karena gx ada hubungnya sama Kyuubi, jadi Naru gak punya kumis kucing, dan kulitnya putih .**

**..~"Happy Reading"~..**

"...Akhirnya pangeran pun menemukan gadis yang selama ini dia cari. Cinderella dan pangeran pun menikah, tinggal di kerajaan dan bahagia selamanya."

Tirai pun tertutup. Beberapa saat kemudian, tirai pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pirang bak cahaya matahari berdiri di panggung yang luas itu sendirian.

Ia menengakan gaun putih pendek 15 cm di atas lutut, bagian dadanya sedikit terlihat, (walau pun hanya 1/4 tapi sangat menggoda iman) sebuah bando berbentuk bunga mawar putih menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang curly. Naruto memakai sebuah high heel yang juga berhiaskan mawar putih. Dan jangang lupakan, sayap putih nanti berbulu tebal yang menempel di punggung gadis manis ini. Cantik, bak seorang malaikat yang diutus oleh Kami-sama bukan?

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut mendongak. Menampilkan manik blue shappier yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang berhiaskan bulu mata yang lentik. Begitu indah, maniknya berwarna Blue Shappier seperti mencoba menyaingi warna sebuah samudra, membuat semua mata yang meliriknya ternggelam dalam keindahan sang samudra. Kini Ia melirik para penonton, 'Lumayan banyak.' Innernya.

Alunan musik pun mulai bermain dengan lembutnya. Naruto mulai melangkah dengan anggunnya ke depan. Naruto pun mulai menyanyi. (Silahkan lihat di sini untuk mendengarkan : watch?v=LBF2FoGcyxQ )

_**Cinderella are you really that happy**_  
_**Cinderella are you really that lucky**_  
_**I wanna know is your life like you dreamed**_

_**Here I am**_  
_**Trying to find my way**_  
_**I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince**_  
_**I think they lied**_  
_**I was promised much more than this**_  
_**Where's my happy-ever-after?**_

_**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**_  
_**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**_  
_**I wanna know where is my happy end**_  
_**Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom**_  
_**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**_  
_**I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**_

_**Something's wrong**_  
_**'cause all my glass shoes break**_  
_**And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress**_  
_**To help with this**_  
_**I'm not gonna waste more time**_  
_**I won't wait to find prince charming**_

_**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**_  
_**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**_  
_**I wanna know where is my happy end**_  
_**Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom**_  
_**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**_  
_**I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**_

_**Cinderella are you really that happy?**_  
_**Cinderella are you really that lucky?**_  
_**I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?**_  
_**Cinderella are you really that happy?**_  
_**Cinderella are you really that lucky?**_  
_**I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?**_

_**Here I am**_  
_**Trying to find my way**_  
_**I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince**_  
_**I think they lied**_  
_**I was promised much more than this**_  
_**Where's my happy-ever-after?**_

_**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**_  
_**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**_  
_**I wanna know where is my happy end**_  
_**Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom**_  
_**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**_  
_**I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**_  
_**(x2)**_

Naruto telah menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Cinderella', yang di sambut oleh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah sekali.

"Arigatou." Naruto membungkukan badannya, tersenyum lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuruni panggung, Naruto memang sangat ramah pada siapapun, dia tidak gengsian.

Naruto, dia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga Namikaze. Naruto sangat cantik, manis dan baik. Karena itu, fans Naruto yang lebih banyak adalah para remaja putra, tapi fans remaja putri pun tidak kalah jumlah. Namun, Naruto bukanlah seorang penyanyi yang hanya mengandalkan 'tampang', lantunan suara Naruto sangat lembut bak sebuah kain sutra. Tapi walaupun lembut, Naruto selalu membawakan lagu tersebut dengan ceria dan energik. Pantas saja Naruto sangat disukai oleh semua kalangan remaja di seluruh belahan di dunia karena suaranya.

"Nona, Tuan Minato-sama menyuruh Anda untuk segera pulang setelah selesainya acara ini." Iruka menyampaikan pesan Minato kepada Naruto.

"Emm... Baiklah! Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengganti pakaianku dulu, Iruka-san."

"As you wish, milady."

Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Iruka adalah pelayan pribadi Naruto, walaupun hanya seorang pelayan, Iruka sudah melarangnya memanggilnya Iruka-san, tapi... Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya, menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya tanpa memandang status. Benar-benar seperti seorang princess.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, Naruto pun muncul dengan seribu pesonanya. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju kediaman Namikaze dengan menggunakan mobil Ferrari Enzo berwarna merah. (mobil impian author nih! *.*)

Mobil tersebut berhenti di jalanan, karena lampu lalu lintasnya berwarna merah dan itu artinya berhenti. (Kalau tetep maju, bisa-bisa mobil kesayangan author di angkut ke kapolsek terdekat. Hell NO! Ok, lupakan back to the story)

"Apa urusan Tou-sama ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, katanya beliau ingin mengenalkan Anda kepada seseorang." Jelas Iruka.

"Seseorang?" Naruto membeo.

Iruka mengangguk. "Ya, seseorang. Tepatnya, seorang laki-laki."

"Hah? Laki-laki?" Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin seorang lelaki untuk dijodohkan dengan Anda, nona." Tebak Iruka.

"A-Apa? Dijodohkan?" Naruto memasang wajah kaget. "Hahahaha, kau pasti bercanda." Naruto tertawa garing. "Pacaran saja Aku belum pernah."

"Tapi, dia lumayan tampan menurutku."

"Tampan?" Naruto membeo kembali, Naruto memang sangat bodoh *oops* jika berhubungan dengan yang namanya 'cinta', pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan apa gunanya itu cinta. (Readers ada yang tau? Kalau ada ya tau silahkan ketik di kolom review ^^... #maksa)

Lampu hijau telah menyala kembali. Iruka pun segera menjalankan mobil merah tersebut.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah bergaya Eropa.

"Okaeri." Jawab Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama!" Naruto berlari menuju Minato dan Kushina, lalu mencium kening mereka satu per satu.

*****Naruto's PoV*****

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama!" Aku berlari menuju Ayah dan Bunda, lalu mencium kening mereka satu per satu.

Mataku terhenti kepada seorang pria yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Surai ravennya yang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, apa boleh ku bilang itu gaya yang sangat langka di dunia! -dunia Naruto-. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, dan matanya...

DEG...

Lelaki itu memandangku, matanya berwarna Black Pearl (ni mah nama soft lens yg sering Author pake! *plakk) bak sebuah batu Dark Onyx. Matanya begitu gelap, bagaikan sebuah malam tanpa bintang. Mata itu seperti terus menarikku ke dalam sebuah kegelapan jurang tak berdasar, indah.

Aku tersenyum padanya, semanis mungkin. Heheheh... Berharap Ia membalasnya.

"Ck." Ia mencedak. Decakannya sukses membuat senyuman manisku luntur!

Ia memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali ke acara baca-membacanya. Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu! Berani sek-

"Naru-chan, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu." Suara lembut Bunda menginterupsi innerku, tapi tak apa.

Aku menoleh kepada Bunda dan tersenyum. "Ya, Okaa-san." Aku segera berlalu pergi menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di kamarku, Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir, sungguh maksudku... Bagaimana jika kau melemparkan senyum kepada seseorang, tapi orang itu malah mendecak dengan nada yang tidak suka! Apa perasaanmu? Gondok? Itu pasti!

"Haa~aaah." Aku menghela nafas panjang, dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna, lebih baik aku segera mandi seperti yang diperintahkan Bunda.

Aku segera beranjak bangun dari keterbaringanku dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi.

Here I am, aku duduk di meja riasku. Tanpa sadar aku telah merias wajahku sendiri! Ini gila, liat wajahku sekarang bibir berwarna merah bak sebuah lautan darah. Pipiku berwarna merah muda, apa aku terlalu tebal memakai Blush On? Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin... Aku sekarang jadi mirip seorang 'badut'.

"Haa~aaah, aku memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam berdandan..." Aku menundukan kepalaku untuk meratapi nasibku sebagai gadis yang tidak bisa berdandan.

Eh? Tunggu... Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus berdandan? Kenapa aku ingin terlihat cantik di mata si pantat ayam itu? Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu saat mandi tadi.

Haaa~aahh, lebih baik aku membersihkan wajahku, aku terlihat sangat konyol dengan make up.

Aku pun mengambil tissue basah untuk membersihkan wajahku.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Siapa?" Tanyaku tanpa menghentikan acara membersihkan wajahku.

"Saya Shion, nona." Jawabnya.

"Masuklah." Perintahku.

Shion pun masuk dengan 2 pelayang wanita yang lainnya. Aku menatap heran mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Kami di perintah oleh Tuan Minato-sama untuk mendandani Anda, Nona." Jelasnya.

"Hah? Apa!"

*****End of Naruto's PoV*****

*****Normal PoV*****

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Anakku, Sasuke?" Tanya Minato pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dan terus saja membaca. Ngomong-ngomong arti dari jawabannya itu apa?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke pokok pembicaraan saja,"

"Hn."

"Dan, jika kau berhasil menyeselaikan misi ini sesuai dengan rencanaku, aku akan memberikan apa yang telah aku janjikan kepada orang tuamu pada perjanjian kita 20 tahun yang lalu." Tambah Minato.

"Jika aku gagal?" Sasuke masih dengan asyiknya membaca buku tebal yang di pegangnya, entah buku apa itu.

"Aku akan memberikan barang itu pada Itachi atau Sai."

Sasuke langsung menatap Minato tajam. "Bukankah dalam perjanjian tertulis bahwa yang akan menerima barang itu adalah aku, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"..." Minato tidak menjawab.

Sasuke menutup buku tebal tersebut. "Dan jika aku gagal menjalankan misi itu, benda itu tidak akan menjadi milik siapapun. Kau tidak bisa memberikan barang tersebut pada Itachi ataupun Sai, karena itu tidak tertulis dalam perjanjian 20thn yang lalu."

Minato sedikit tercengang, 'Ternyata Sasuke bisa juga berbicara sepanjang itu.' Batinnya. "Jadi kau sudah membaca perjanjian tersebut?" Tanya Minato.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik pada benda itu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau sudah membaca misi apa yang akan ku jalankan di perjanjian itu, Sasuke?"

"Hanya menjaga putrimu 'kan?" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bukankah kau seorang agen rahasia FBI 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, Aku tidak menginginkan 'kegagalan' pada misi ini." Paksa Minato.

"Tertarik padaku, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Minato menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Misi ini hanya sebuah pembuktian. Apakah kau ini 'layak' atau 'tidak' untuk miliki benda tersebut."

"Hn." Sasuke membuka buku tebal tersebut dan membacanya kembali.

"Otou-sama." Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis di belakang Minato.

Minato dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak melihat sosok malaikat manis dan menggoda di belakang Minato, namun Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bacaan yang tengah ia baca.

Naruto mengenakan dress berwarna biru cerah, secerah mata shappiernya. Rambutnya di sanggul dengan anggunnya, lalu di hias dengan beberapa bunga segar -asli- berwarna biru pula. Naruto memakai make up yang tipis dan terkesan natural.

"Ah, Naru-chan kau cantik sekali." Puji sang ayah a.k.a Minato kepada Putrinya tulus bersama sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Eh? Arigatou Otou-sama. Emm... Di man-"

"Naru-chaaaaann! Kau cantik sekali...!" Kushina segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Okaa-sama. Arigatou!" Naruto memeluk balik Kushina.

"Ah iya," Kushina melepaskan pelukan. "Makanan sudah siap. Ayo makan malam bersama." Lanjut Kushina.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, namun seperti Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa, hati Naruto memang sedikit kecewa, tapi... "Iku zo!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

Mereka berempat pun makan malam bersama. Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening tanpa ada suara apa pun, kecuali suara sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan bersama piring. Makan sambil bicara itu, tidak ada dalam daftar 'Table Manner'.

-Skip time-

"Sayang sekali ya, Sasuke. Istrimu tidak bisa datang kemari." Ucap Kushina mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hn." Sasuke membersihkan daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan tissue.

**CTTAAARR...**

'A-Apa! Pria ini sudah menikah!' Batin Naruto kaget nan miris.

"Ah iya, sampai lupa. Nah, Naru-chan Ayah ingin kau men..."

'Jangan sampai Otou-sama menyuruhku menikah dengan lelaki yang telah beristri. Itu poligami ayah! Dan itu dilarang!' Batinku pesimis.

"...perkenalkanmu pada Sasuke." Lanjut Ayah.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir dengan indah di bibir Naruto. Lega rasanya jika dia tidak jadi dijodohkan dengan Sasuke.

"Ini Sasuke, dia salah satu dari agen rahasia FBI." Jelas Minato.

"FBI?" Naruto menaikankan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Ya, ayah menyewanya untuk mejagamu."

"Untuk apa Otou-sama? Bukankah sudah ada Iruka-san yang menjagaku?" Tanya kembali Naruto dengan wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Sebenarnya begini Naru, ada sekelompok sering meneror keluarga kita. Sepertinya mereka berusaha untuk menghancurkan keluarga ini. Selain meneror, mereka juga mengancam akan membunuh satu per satu keturanan klan Namikaze. Sebenarnya ancaman dan teroran mereka sudah berlangsung selama 20thn yang lalu, Naru." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Hah!?" Ucap Naruto yang lebih menyerupai sebuah teriakan. "Otou-sama bercandakan! Aku rasa mereka tidak lebih dari sekelompok psikopat! Hah!? Menghabisi klan Namikaze? Memangnya apa motif dari semua ini!" Meledaklah sudah amarah Naruto.

"Mereka serius Naruto." Kini Kushina angkat bicara dengan kepala yang tertunduk; mencoba menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

"..." Rasa takut mulai hinggap dihati Naruto.

"Soal motif... Ayah tidak tau mengapa mereka meneror dan mengancam keluarga kita. Tapi yang jelas, mereka akan melakukan pembantaian keluarga kita, disaat..." Minato tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Di saat itu juga, Kushina menangisnya pecah... Sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Minato segera memeluk Kushina, mencoba menenangkan. Sedangkan Naruto, dia bingung dan Author juga yakin kalian para readers juga sama bingungnya. Kushina terus menangis di pelukan Minato.

"Naruto, bisakah kau mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling?" Pinta Minato.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke, "Uhh... Baiklah," Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo Sasuke-san, biarku ajak berkeliling." Ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah, mencoba menyembunyikan kebingungan di raut wajahnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri.

Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling dan menunjukan ruangan-ruang yang ada di pelosok kediaman Namikaze ini. Ya, walaupun Sasuke hanya menyahutinya dengan sebuah kalimat ambigu 'Hn.'.

"Apa tidak ada kata lain selain kata 'HN'!" Naruto memberikan tekanan saat berkata Hn. Hancur sudah kedok seorang putri kebangsawannya.

"Hn." Dan lagi-lagi.

"Huh! Dasar!" Gerutu Naruto.

Hening... Tak ada lagi suara, hanya ada suara debaman langkah kaki. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia terpaku pada sebuah taman di belakang kediaman Namikaze.

Dukk...

Naruto tanpa sadar telah menabrak punggung kekar Sasuke dengan keningnya.

"Gomen." Naruto segera beranjak dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja sambil mengusap keningnya, karena efek tabrakan tadi.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang putih dan bersih, Sasuke menyeringai. 'Melamun, ya?' Inner Sasuke. "Aku ingin ke sana."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Sasuke bicara, 'Suatu keajaiban' pikirnya. Naruto membalikan badan dengan anggunnya, Ia pun segera berjalan menghampiri Saruke.

"Ke mana?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah taman.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. "Air mancur itu?"

"Hn."

"Err... Bukan ya?" Naruto menyentuh keningnya dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang berpose berfikir. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya. 'Lucu.'

"Sebenarnya kau ingin ke mana?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. "Hn. Dobe." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang 'Loading'.

*****Sasuke's PoV*****

Aku memandangi batu-batu bercahaya yang ada di langit malam. Desiran angin mulai menerbangkan surai Ravennya. Perlahan Aku mulai memejamkan kelopak mataku, mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang membelaiku.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN DOBE!" Teriak Naruto dari belakangku.

'Sudah selesai memproses, huh?'

Aku hanya menyeringai ria mendengar nyanyian merdu sang penyanyi Internasional yang berada di belakangku. Aku dapat mendengar suara debaman sepatu high heels yang berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Heh! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Dobe, Hah!?" Meledaklah Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau," Aku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya. "Dobe." Tambahnya.

"Arght! Menyingkir kau! Dasar Teme!" Sentak Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya, kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

TWICH...

Aku mencengkram kedua tangannya. Aku memandang lekat mata Shappier Naruto. Indah... Aku belum pernah melihat mata yang sejernih ini.

"Apa!?" Tanya Naruto dengan Ketus.

Aku mendeathglare Naruto. "Siapa yang kau panggil Teme, hemm?"

Ia membalas deathglareku dengan deathglarenya. "Tentu saja kau! Kau pikir siapa lagi, hah! Teme Teme Teme Teme Teme Temeeee...!"

Ia sama sekali tak takut, huh? Hn. Menarik. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menggodanya lebih.

Aku melirik bibir plumnya sejenak, hemm... Menggiurkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Teme sialan!" Tukasnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Aku beralih memandangi maniknya kembali, lalu menyeringai. "Menurutmu?"

Kena, wajahnya sekarang seperti buah apel. Hahaha. Aku menghembuskan nafasku lembut tepat di wajahnya. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Bergidik, eh? Heheheh.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya.

"Na... Ru... To... Akh..." Ucapku seseductive mungkin tetap di telinganya, ingin tau apa reaksinya.

***** End of Sasuke's PoV *****

***** Naruto's PoV *****

Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan, tetapi tetap saja. Setiap kali aku menatapnya, jantungku selalu berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apa... Aku menyukainya?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Dia sudah menikah Naru!

"Na... Ru... To... Akh..." Ucapnya tepat di telingaku dengan nada yang seductive. Berdiri sudah bulu romaku. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Otou-sama! Kaa-sama! Sasuke Eroooo...!"

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

**Meanwhile...**

"Sshhh... Aaahh... Min... Minat.. To... Apaahh... Kau de... Dengar?"

"Uuhhh... Iyaah... Biarkan sshhh... Ajah..." Ucap Minato sambil terus memacu kudanya(?).

Back to SasuNaru...

Naruto segera berlari menjauhi Sasuke, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat Sasuke berkata, "Hei Dobe. Aku ingin kesana."

'Ck, bilang saja minta ditemani!' Geruto Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kemana, Teme!?" Tanya Naruto sesinis mungkin.

"Hn." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah patung yang sedang menggendong sebuah guchi yang mengeluarkan air.

"Baiklah." Naruto pun menuju ke tempat yang di tunjukan oleh Sasuke dan diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti. "Teme! Lihat, bintang jatuh!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah bintang yang jatuh. "Ayo kita buat permohonan!" Naruto mulai merapatkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua maniknya, berdo'a.

Sasuke hanya memandangi tubuh mungil Naruto yang terterpa cahaya rembulan. 'Aku ingin... Segera bersama dengan istriku. Selamanya.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ayo!" Ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Jelas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir kolam. Patungnya ada di tengah kolam.

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Setidaknya bilanglah 'terima kasih', Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke tidak peduli, ia memasangkan sebuah earphone ke kedua telinganya.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mengambil salah satu earphone Sasuke dan memakainya. Ia mulai mendengarkan lagu yang diputar oleh Sasuke.

"Only Hope?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau fans dari Sakura?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Hanya suka pada lagunya, bukan berarti aku Fansnya 'kan?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Panjangnya..." Naruto terkesima.

Tak ada lagi balasan, hanya ada alunan lagu yang terdengar. ( lihat di sini untuk mendengarkan : watch?v=He3qmXo0oww )

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul_**  
**_ It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_**  
**_ I'm awake in the infinite cold_**  
**_ But You sing to me over and over and over again_**

**_ So I lay my head back down_**  
**_ And I lift my hands_**  
**_ and pray to be only Yours_**  
**_ I pray to be only Yours_**  
**_ I know now you're my only hope_**

**_ Sing to me the song of the stars_**  
**_ Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_**  
**_ and laughing again_**  
**_ When it feels like my dreams are so far_**  
**_ Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_**

**_ So I lay my head back down_**  
**_ And I lift my hands and pray_**  
**_ To be only yours_**  
**_ I pray to be only yours_**  
**_ I know now you're my only hope_**

**_ I give You my destiny_**  
**_ I'm giving You all of me_**  
**_ I want Your symphony_**  
**_ Singing in all that I am_**  
**_ At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_**

**_ So I lay my head back down_**  
**_ And I lift my hands and pray_**  
**_ To be only yours_**  
**_ I pray to be only yours_**  
**_ I pray to be only yours_**  
**_ I know now you're my only hope_**

Lagu pun berakhir dan terganti oleh lagu yang lain.

"Emm... Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya." Tanya Naruto sambil tertunduk.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya... Kapan orang-orang itu akan membantai klan Namikaze?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang tertunduk. Sasuke melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak, matanya kembali bertemu dengan Onyx milik Sasuke. Blush, Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kapan?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Minato bilang... Mereka akan membantai keluargamu, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 21." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tercengang. Ia syok! 'Ulang tahunku? Tapi, ulang tahunku yang ke 21 'kan... Hanya tinggal... beberapa bulan lagi...'

TBC...

* * *

**Mind to Review? Pleaseeeeee :'(**


	2. Chapter 2 : Crazed Sasuke

**Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Song Crush is belong to Sweetbox/Jade Valerie**

**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance and Crime**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo's everywhere o.o", alur kecepetan, Female Naruto :3 karena gx ada hubungnya sama Kyuubi, jadi Naru gak punya kumis kucing, dan kulitnya putih .**

**..~"Happy Reading"~..**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan tengah mondar-mandir diantara cahaya temaram lampu taman. Ia memegangi dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi sikut tangan kanannya. Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir.

"Meskipun kau berfikir keras, itu percuma saja. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia berotak udang sepertimu, Dobe." Komentar seorang lelaki bersurai Raven yang tengah memandangi kegiatan si pirang.

**TWICH...**

"Apa! Siapa yang kau bilang 'otak udang' hah!?" Bentak Naruto sambil mencagak pinggangnya.

"Tentu saja kau, Dobe. Kau pikir siapa lagi." Jawabnya. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya, walaupun sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Kau pikir kau lebih pintar dariku, hah!" Sanggah Naruto sambil menunjuk-menunjuk Sasuke. (Ne, Ne, Naru-sama kenapa gx mau jujur? XD #dirasengan)

"Aku agen rahasia F.B.I dan IQ-ku mencapai 220. Berapa IQ-mu, Nona Namikaze-san." Ucap Sasuke bangga, dengan nada datarnya.

Glup. Naruto menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. '220! IQ-nya 220! Dia je-jenius berarti.' Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang tengah duduk menopang dagunya, Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Blush, Naruto segera membuang muka. Jantungnya memacu dengan cepatnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai ria. 'Hmm, aku ingin menggodanya lagi, heheheh.'

'Sial. Kenapa jantungku tidak mau berhenti.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

**DEG...**

Sesuatu yang dingin, kenyal dan basah menyentuh jenjang leher sebelah kanan Naruto. Apakah itu? Heheheh...

Dengan refleks, Naruto melirik ke sebelah kanan lehernya.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" Naruto terjungkal ke belakang. "Ap-Ap... Ap-Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan, TEME...!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang tengah terdiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Licking your neck." Jelas Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisinya berdiri dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan horor dan 'hiiiyy~', sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menyeringai ria.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terselimuti ketakutan bersama dengan seringainya, entahlah... Rasanya ingin sekali terus tersenyum (baca : menyeringai) setiap kali ia berhasil menggoda Naruto, menyenangkan.

Naruto memegangi leher sebelah kanannya yang telah si 'Baka-Teme' jilat. Sungguh, sensasinya masih sangat terasa di lehernya. Apalagi di jantung Naruto! Ia terus berdetak, tak ada henti-hentinya dan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

***** Naruto's PoV *****

'Pe-Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa... Kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Ayolah Naru, dia sudah menikah dan kau tidak bisa memilikinya!'

'Tunggu... Kenapa aku ingin memilikinya? Haaah! Sepertinya dia telah memasukan sesuatu ke otakku!' Aku memegangi kepalaku. 'Sadarlah! Sadarlah! Sadarlah Naruto!'

Uuhhh... Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah jika memikirkan si Teme-Pervert itu! Holy shit! God damn it! Da-

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke, yang menginterupsi innerku.

"APA!?" Tukasku sambil melayangkan deathglare ku padanya.

Ia melirik kepadaku, lalu berjalan santai kembali. "Hati-hati-"

Aku tau apa yang dia maksud! Jantungku rasanya mati. Aku segera berlari kearahnya sambil menutup rapat kedua mataku.

Jduakk...

"Hmmpp! Mmmpphh!" Aku mendengar suara. Aku tidak mau membuka mataku! Aku tidak mau!

"Hmmphh! Hmmphh! Mmmphh...!" Baiklah aku mendengar suara itu lagi! Aku mencoba membuka mataku, lebih tepatnya mata sebelah kiriku terlebih dahulu.

Emmm... Tidak ada apa-apa... Apa jangan-jang-

"Emmphh! Emmmphh!"

Baiklah... Suara itu berasal dari... Bawah... Err... Dadaku...

Aku mencoba melihat apa yang ada baw-

"KYAAAA! SASUKE!" Aku segera mendudukan tubuhku dan memandang horror Sasuke -again-. Apa yang dia lakukan di bawah dadaku!

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah dadaku! Dasar Baka! Teme! Ero! Pervert!" Tany- ah lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kedua dadanya.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bak telah tenggelam. (*ekhem* tenggelam dalam dadanya Naruto xD #diamaterasu)

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Balas Sasuke dengan teriakan yang tak kalah keras. (Ya, begitulah Sasuke, ke-Uchiha-annya berubah jadi ke-OOC-an jika dekat-dekat dengan Naruto xD #dilempar Susano'o)

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

Naruto berlari tanpa arah sambil menutup rapat kedua matanya. Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Naruto sedang berlari menyeruduk(?) Sasuke.

**JDUAKK...**

Kepala Sasuke sukses mencium rerumputan dan bibirnya... ***ekhem*** sukses pula mencium ***ekhem*** dadanya Naruto!

And their position are... Sasuke was lying down... And Naruto was sat on the top of Sasuke stomach!

Sasuke's lip successful kiss Naruto breast! How lucky are you, dude! (*.* mata Author blink-blink! Blink bukan blind)

Let see... Size of Naruto bra is abou- #dikroyokbunshinnaru-chan

(Readers : Author Ryn! Kenapa jadi bahasa inggris nih!

A-Ryn : eh masi untung bh. Inggris, daripada bh. Proppha English xD,, ok, kembali ke story dgn bhsa Indo, dong! XD)

"It-Itu karna kau menakutiku, Teme!" Sanggah Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tidak menakutimu Dobe! Itu karena kau manusia berotak udang, Dobe!" Putuslah urat kesabaran Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'hati-hati mulai dari sekarang!' itu saja!"

"Eh? Heheheh." Naruto tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Aku pikir dia menakutiku.'

"Ck, menyingkir dariku, Usuratonkachi!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto segera turun dari perut Sasuke. Sasuke segera bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh, Naruto segera beranjak dan mengejar Sasuke.

***** Sasuke's PoV *****

Sial. Rasanya wajahku memanas! Apalagi jika mengingaaaattt... Begitu *ekhem* lembut *ekhem* kenyal *ekhem* padat *ekhem* bulat, juga saat Naruto memegangi dada miliknya sendiri. Itu sangat terlihat jelas... Dada Naruto lumayan besar, bahkan tangan-tangan itu tidak sanggup untuk memegangi dadanya sepenuhnya. Ingin rasanya aku menerkam si Dobe, merape-rapenya bahkan ingin sekali melemoninya. Hn, tapi sayang aku tidak akan mendapatkan 'benda itu' jika aku melakukannya.

Ero. Ya, memangnya kenapa? Menurutku normal-normal saja, aku menyukai seorang wanita!

***** End of Sasuke's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

"Teme." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn?"

"Tentang... Pembantaian itu." Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya.

**DUKK...**

Lagi-lagi kening Naruto menabrak punggung kekar Sasuke. Naruto mengusap keningnya.

"Jangan berhenti mendadak seperti itu, Teme!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Itu salahmu! Jangan berjalan sambil menunduk, Dobe!" Tukas Sasuke.

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Naruto sudah cukup lelah. Naruto pun menghentakan high heels-nya. "Terserah." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Namun, karna tarikan Sasuke terlalu kuat, akhirnya Naruto pun jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke.

Aroma papermint menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Naruto. Hangat dan... Nyaman. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Ingin rasanya Naruto menghentikan waktu dan memeluk Sasuke selamanya. Tapi, Naruto tau... Ini salah...

Naruto mendongak. Dark Onyx dan Blue Shappier bertemu.

***** Naruto's PoV *****

Mataku bertemu dengan mata Onyx yang gelap dan kelam itu. Tapi... Tatapannya sendu, seperti menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan yang sangat besar terbelenggu di dalamnya. Ada apa... Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku juga ikut merasakan kesedihannya?

"Sasuke?" Gunamku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku! Apa apan ini! Dia pasti mem- akh! Dia semakin dekat.

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan Sendu.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Ia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kacau balau karena tadi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Tubuh Naruto merosot dan terduduk. "I really don't know anything about Sasuke... Nothing... At all... But- Why?" Gunamku, miris.

Kenyal, dingin dan basah...

Wajah Naruto memanas dan memerah seketika, jika mengingat Sasuke telah melumat jenjang lehernya. Sungguh, sentasinya masih sangat terasa! Bulu roma Naruto berdiri jika mengingat sensasi pada permukaan kulitnya itu! (Err... Mungkin Naruto terangsang? ._. #dicakarkyuu)

Perlahan Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Aroma papermint kembali menggelitik indra penciumannya. Naruto perlahan mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini. Tidak ada Sasuke... Tapi, kenapa ada aroma papermint? Ah, ternyata aroma ini berasal dari jas Sasuke yang Naruto pakai.

Naruto segera bangun dari keterdudukannya dan melepas high heelsnya. Naruto melepas jas Sasuke lalu menyimpannya diatas kasur. Naruto segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaiannya yang telah tergantikan oleh daster berwarna azure dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Naruto melirik sebuah jam dinding yang nunjukan jam 2 pagi. Naruto naik ke atas kasur yang berukuran Queen Sizenya, tidak lupa Naruto juga mengambil jas Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Mencoba menyesap aroma Papermint yang memabukan namun menenangkan. Naruto menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan kedua mata Shappiernya.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor kediaman Namikaze. Langkah demi langkah ia susuri agar dapat sampai pada ruangan yang ingin ia ingin masuki. Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku. Ia pun berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna biru dongker yang cukup besar.

Mata Sasuke tertuju sebuah pintu bercat orange yang sama besar dengan pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa ditanya pun, Sasuke sudah tau kamar siapa itu. Ya, itu kamar Naruto. Berarti dia bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia segera memasuki kamar miliknya -selama misi berlangsung-.

**Kriiing... Kriiing...**

Suara jam weker membahana dikamarnya. Naruto segera menekan jam tersebut, ia mulai mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Naruto segera bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Naruto telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan bikini dan memakai baju handuk, Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kolam renang.

**Byuurrr... Plash... Plash...**

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, ada yang berenang. Setaunya tidak pernah ada yang memakai kolam renang selain dirinya, Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri kolam renang dan melihat Sasuke sedang naik keluar dari kolam. Seketika, wajah Naruto memanas!

Sasuke keluar dari kolam renang dengan keadaan yang basah. Rambut yang dulunya mencuat keatas melawan gravitasi bak pantat ayam, kini basah. Bulir-bulir air silih berjatuhan dari rambutnya. Bulir-bulir air mengalir melewati tubuh putih yang sixpack itu...

Glup... Naruto menelan ludah. Ia menggigit jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sendiri, Sasuke sungguh sangat-sangat hot, menggoda dan... *ekhem* Sexy...

Naruto terus memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh bulir air. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tampan! Kini 'viktor' mulai menyeruak menyebar ke saraf-saraf otaknya, Naruto membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke memperawani Naruto! Ah, konyol.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Dobe." Tanya Sasuke yang menangkap basah Naruto tengah memandanginya. Padahal hati Sasuke tertawa-tawa.

Viktor Naruto segera pergi melayang entah kemana. "Siapa juga yang melihatmu." Sanggah Naruto.

Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sasuke juga memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah membuka baju handuknya.

Kini terpampang jelas, punggung mulus Naruto, perutnya yang datar, pinggangnya yang ramping, jenjang lehernya yang *ekhem* seperti melambai-lambai minta dilumat. Ah iya, jangan lupakan dada dan bokong Naruto yang bulat, padat dan berisi.

Naruto meloncat dan...

Grepp... Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto sehingga Naruto tetap berada di pinggir kolam.

Naruto ingin sekali marah kepada orang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Naruto melirik kesebelah kirinya dan blushh...

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Naruto salting dan teronta-ronta tidak karuan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto dan mendorong punggung Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto di detik-detik terakhir saat dia jatuh ke dalam kolam.

**Byuurr...** Naruto jatuh ke dalam kolam. Naruto segera muncul kepermukaan dengan wajah yang murka. Naruto melayangkan deathglare kepada Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai melihat Naruto terjatuh kedalam kolam. 'Sial. Dia hanya mempermainkanku!' Rutuk Naruto, sebal.

Naruto mencipratkan air ke arah Sasuke, lagi dan lagi...

"Kau menyebalkan TEME!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus mencipratkan air kearah Sasuke.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya, ia tengah didandani oleh Shion. Kedua alis Naruto salin bertautan, mata dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Hime-sama?" Goda Shion melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aku sedang marah Shion." Jawab Naruto dengan malas sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil dan aku tau siapa kau." Jelas Shion.

Iya sih, Shion dan Naruto memang dibesarkan bersama.

"Biaaaarr... Kutebak, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Goda Shion.

Blushh... Wajah Naruto memerah padam, bahkan mengalahkan blush on yang dipoles oleh Shion di pipinya.

"..." Naruto tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke tengah membaca buku tebal miliknya kembali. Dan sialnya, A-Ryn kagak tau buku apa yang sedang dibaca Sasuke saat ini. #dikeroyok readers.

Sesekali Sasuke menikmati jus tomat yang disediakan pelayan untuknya. Sasuke menikmati jus tomatnya dengan khidmat, begitu diresapi setiap tegaknya bak seorang komentator makanan(?).

"Uchiha-san, bolehkah aku bicara?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Tolong jaga Naru-Hime." Mohon Iruka.

"Dia kewajibanku." Sasuke terus membaca bukunya tanpa memperdulikan Iruka.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Uchi-"

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke." Potong Sasuke.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua, Teme!" Sela seseorang dengan nada yang sinis.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Iruka-san, ayo antarkan aku." Pinta Naruto pada Iruka dengan manja sambil menarik tangan kiri Iruka, bak seorang anak yang minta dibelikan es krim.

**DAKK...**

Sasuke melembar buku tebalnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? O.O...

"Maaf Naru-sama, tapi... Yang akan mengantarmu adalah Sasuke-san." Terang Iruka seraya melepas genggaman tangan Naruto.

"A-Apa maksud Iruka-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Minato-sama mengganti tugas saja menjadi kepala pelayan di kediaman Namikaze Nona. Jadi, yang sekarang akan menjaga Nona adalah... Sasuke-san." Jelas Iruka panjang lebar. "Tuan Minato-sama melakukan ini demi keselamatan Nona juga. Tuan Minato-sama sengaja menyewa agen F.B.I untuk anda."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau si Teme ini bisa menjagaku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Don't underestimate me, Dobe." Sasuke menyambar kunci yang tergeletak di meja, berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. "So, you want to go to Studio, aren't you?" Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto.

Blushh... Tampilan Sasuke sungguh berbeda kali ini! Jika yang kemarin malam Sasuke memakai pakain formal bak seorang pebisnis, telanjang dada bak seorang atlet renang, tapi... kali ini berbeda! Sasuke berpenampilan bak seorang model pria! Naruto ingin sekali menggigit jarinya, ia sungguh-sungguh tertarik pada Sasuke! "How didja know! Yer a STALKER!" Tukas Naruto, mencoba menyembunyikan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke.

"Shaddup and walk Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan santai keluar kediaman Namikaze.

"Jeez! He's really pisses me off!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mencagak pinggangnya. "Ah, iya! Iruka-san... Naru berangkat dulu ya!" Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Iruka dan berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Teme! Wait for me!" Teriak Naruto disela-sela larinya.

Iruka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke yang err... Lupakan. Tapi Iruka justru sangat senang, karena aura kecerian Nona-nya hari ini begitu terpancar.

"Choose." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hmmm... Lemme think." Naruto memegangi dagunya bak detective Conan. "How 'bout that Motocycle?" Tanya balik Naruto.

Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto. "Hn, as you wish."

(-_- ... Q0o jadi bhasa Inggris ya? #dikeroyokmassa

Sasuke menstater motor ninja warna hitam berpolet orange (penyatuan SasuNaru gth xD). Naruto pun naik ke motor, dia diam... Menunggu Sasuke menjalankan motornya.

"Peluk aku, Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

**Brrmmmmm...!**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke, karena tidak tau harus berpegangan pada apa saat Sasuke menjumpingkan motor yang dikendarainya.

DAKK...

Sasuke langsung mengusap-ngusap rambutnya dengan rusuh, sakit! "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" Sasuke terus mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"I-Itu karna kau mengagetkanku!" Sanggah Naruto dengan nada yang 'agak' bersalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, berdebat dengan Naruto tidak akan ada habisnya.

Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang normal. 'Untung saja kepalaku tidak lepas! Jambakan wanita memang menyeramkan!' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto memandangi tangan kanannya lalu tersenyum geli. Ditangan Naruto terdapat beberapa helai rambut Sasuke. Senang bisa melihat ekspesi Sasuke yang mengeluarkan emosinya.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat dan menyimpan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Sasuke hanya memutar manik onyx-nya, bosan.

"Gomen." Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di studio rekaman. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa sebentar? Itu karna kediaman Namikaze dan Studio rekaman hanya berjarak 2 blok saja. Terus kalian tanya lagi, kalo 2 blok kenapa gak jalan aja? Makhlum 'artis' :P.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya dan masuk bersama Naruto, semua mata tertuju pada SasuNaru. Bahkan, tidak sedikit dari mereka saling berbisik.

"Siapa lelaki yang bersama Naru-chan itu, ya?"

"Apa dia artis pendatang baru?"

"Lelaki itu sangat tampan! Naru-chan beruntung sekali!"

"Mereka cocok ya!"

"Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih."

Wajah Naruto memanas mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, sedangkah Sasuke? Kalian pasti tau jawabnya.

"Tidak! Mereka seperti suami istri!"

**CTTAARRR...**

Naruto menundukan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat. Padahal mereka hanya berjalan bersama, itu saja. 'Bagaimana mereka bisa berfikir seperti itu!' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Naruto segera menuju keruang rekaman.

"Hello minna-san!" Sapa Naruto penuh semangat di depan pintu kepada semua crew yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Hello Naru-chan." Jawab mereka serempak.

**JDUAKK...**

Kepala Naruto terbentur pintu, karena ada seseorang yang membukanya.

"Ittaiiii~" Ringgis Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. ( itu karma karena ngejambak rambut Sasuke xD #digencetgamakichi.

"Kau tidak apa Naru-chan?" Tanya semua crew panik sambil menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah, iya aku baik-baik saja. Hehehe." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa garing, tidak ingin membuat crewnya khawatir.

Naruto melirik orang yang berada di pintu, sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin marah tapi... Setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu, entah kenapa darahnya terasa mendidih.

***** Naruto's PoV *****

"Teme! Setidaknya minta maaf atau apa!" Teriakku pada si rambut pantat ayam yang tengah bersandar di pintu sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, so innocent!

"Hn." Sasuke pergi melewatiku, dan aku melayangkan deathgraleku *pasti!* saat ia melewatiku.

Aku melirik para crew dan betapa kagetnya, para crew menampakkan wajah 'cengo'.

"Err... Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" Tanyanya padaku, antusias.

"Err... Bodyguard mungkin." Jawabku sambil bangun.

"Oh. Emmm... Apa kau sudah tau lagunya?"

"Tentu!" Aku memberikan jempolku padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo mulai." Ajaknya.

"Ok."

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

Naruto pun mulai masuk ke ruang rekam dan memakai headphonenya.

Naruto mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu merdu nan lembut dan terkesan imut. Naruto hampir sampai pada Chorus lagunya, Naruto sempat melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengkedipkan mata sebelah kirinya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Blushh...

"Itt-Itt... Err... Umm..." Seketika Naruto telah melupakan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu crew membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh? Ah, gomen! Aku akan mengulanginya." Naruto kini memasang mimik serius.

Naruto hampir sampai pada chorusnya kembali. Namun, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyapu bibir ujung kanannya ke ujung kirinya menggunakan lidahnya, Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

Blushh... Naruto langsung menundukan wajahnya, Naruto ingin!

"Naru-chan kenapa berhenti?" Tanya salah satu crew kembali.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak. "Gomen! Aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi!" Pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Ini tidak biasanya terjadi, biasanya Naruto selalu sukses hanya dalam satu rekaman. Baiklah, salahkan saja Sasuke yang terus menggodanya.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba relax. Naruto mulai bernyanyi dengan serius dan tenang tanpa berfikir untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

**_You got me feeling like a high school crush  
I know I talk too much, but for you I'll hush  
Got me obsessed, from your head to your tush  
No need to tease, just give me the push_**

**_What you doing to me_**  
**_You got me feeling kinda silly_**

**_I've got an_**  
**_Itty bitty teenie teenie crush on you_**  
**_So stop your teasin'_**  
**_Itty bitty teenie teenie crush on you_**  
**_So stop your teasin'_**  
**_And what you do, what you do_**  
**_What you're doing to me_**

**_Let's drop your games and all your big man fuss_**  
**_Nothing to solve, this ain't calculus_**  
**_Time to light one up, time to get stone drunk_**  
**_You're Shaquil O'neil and I'm a sure slam dunk_**

**_What you doing to me_**  
**_You got me feeling kinda silly_**

**_I've got an_**  
**_Itty bitty teenie teenie crush on you_**  
**_So stop your teasin'_**  
**_Itty bitty teenie teenie crush on you_**  
**_So stop your teasin'_**  
**_And what you do, what you do_**  
**_What you're doing to me_**

**_Got me feeling like a high school crush_**  
**_Don't talk too much, but for you I'll hush_**  
**_Let's get loud and dumb, let's be some crazy kids_**  
**_You're my main squeeze_**

**_I've got an_**  
**_Itty bitty teenie teenie crush on you_**  
**_So stop your teasin'_**  
**_Itty bitty teenie teenie crush on you_**  
**_So stop your teasin'_**  
**_And what you do, what you do_**  
**_What you're doing to me_**

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha bungsu. Tapi, lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Naruto malah seperti kisah SasuNaru yang dialami oleh Naruto. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?

Tanpa terasa, waktu telah bergulir. Pukul 10.35 P.M. Naruto dan Sasuke telah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sasuke menstater motornya, Naruto mencoba untuk naik, namun Sasuke malah menjalankan motornya sehingga Naruto tidak jadi naik. Naruto memutar manik Shappiernya bosan. Mau tidak mau Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mencoba untuk naik ke motor, tapi Sasuke malah menjalankan motornya kembali, sehingga Naruto tidak jadi naik.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam... 'Sabar Naru-chan! Sabar!' Kukuh Naruto dalam hati. Naruto dengan sabarnya berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke dan mencoba naik ke motor dan dengan sengajanya, Sasuke menjalankan kembali motornya menjauhi Naruto.

'Kami-sama! Permainan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku!' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil membukukan jemari-jemarinya, sungguh! Kesabarannya kini tinggal diujung tanduk!

Naruto berjalan kembali ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba naik lagi dan...

Demi ular-ular yang berbulu, Naruto langsung berteriak, "Holy Shit! Damn you Teme!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengarnya bicara kasar seperti itu, biar saja.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dengan seringai yang 'selalu' bertengger di bibirnya jika berhasil menjahili Naruto.

Naruto kini benar-benar merasa dongkol setengah mati. Sungguh rasanya ingin sekali Naruto memutilasi Sasuke dan menjadikannya makanan anjing jika di dunia ini tidak ada hukum.

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah suram, Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke saat ia melewatinya, tatapannya seolah berkata, 'Akanku adukan kau ke Tou-sama!'

Dan dibalas tatapan tenang setenang air yang seolah menjawab, 'Silakan.'

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya, toh cuman 2 blok saja.

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis fikir atas kejahilan-kejahilan Sasuke yang membuat darahnya mendidih 180 derajat.

Sasuke menatap geli sosok malaikat yang tengah marah karena telah ia jahili, seringai masih bertengger manis dibibirnya.

**DEG...**

"Naruto! Lari!" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

***** Naruto PoV *****

"Naruto! Lari!" Teriak Sasuke, baiklah... Sekarang permainan apalagi?

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke tapi... Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku mulai kabur, aku masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang menjalankan motornya menuju kearahku. Tapi, belum sempat Sasuke sampai, pandanganku mulai gelap... Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"NARUTOO...!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**hhe hhe hhe.. Sorry to keep you waiting Minna-San ! ^^,, soalnya gmana yaa...? sibuk banget T,T,, biasanya sih seminggu sekali update,, tapi bwt sekarang kayaknyaaaaa... ya begitulah.. :/**

**Maaf kalo ch. 2 ini terkesan monoton dan gx seru,, untuk "Genre Crime",, kayaknya bakalan di chapter 3 deh,, maaf ya kalo jelek T,T**

* * *

**Some dictionary :**

*** Didja = did you  
**

*** Yer/Ya = you (cuman itu panggilan bagi yang udah akrab,, ini bahasa yang informal ,, :P)**

*** Shaddup = Shut Up**

*** Lemme = let me**

* * *

_*** Reviews Reply ***_

*** Naru sayang Kaa-chan** : Hhoo hho hho,, istrinya Sasuke rahasia xD,, hhe hhe hhe iyaa.. kalo Lemonnya SasuNaru kynya ntar deh 2/3 chapter road to ending ^^,,

*** Kirika No Karin** : istrinya Sasu? Masih dirahasiakan xD

*** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : bukan qoo istrinya Sasu bukan Pinky ^^,, Pinky gxan Ryn masukin dalam Fict nya Ryn :3 ,, ah iya panggil saja Ryn… ^^,,

*** Himiko** : ya,, Sasu memang sudah menikah ,, yak arena Ryn ini suka banget ama pairing SFN :3

*** kirei- neko** : hmm,, tapi di ch. Slanjutnya Ryn usahain di perjelas lagi masalahnya ^^,, ya,, pasti panjang,, wah kalo jadwal update Ryn gx tau ,, soalnya sibuk ,, gomen! Write blok sih nggx,, tapi Ryn ini punya penyakit males ngetik xD hhe hhe hhe minta do'a nya ajah biar cepet sembuh,, pihak ke 3 ada,, tapi ntar pas Naru duet ama band Kosunaga ,, yang disana ada Gaara,, Ryn usahain menitik beratkan pada Crime nya J

*** deviluk shin ryu** : Sasu udah menikah qoo ^^,, yak arena sasu kebanyakn misi jadi istrinya ditinggalin dirumah :P,, jadi ceritanya setelah sasu beresin misi terakhirnya ini,, di bakalan berhenti jadi agen FBI dan mau ngurusin perusahaan ayahnya terus hidup bareng ama istrinya ^^,, begitu,, tentu! Karen ini pairingnya memang SFN,,

*** Icha Clalu Bhgia** : identitas istri nya Sasu masih di rahasia kan,, tapi istrinya Sasu bakaln di munculkan di 3 / 4 cahp road to ending.. :3

*** Hayza** : hhe hhe hhe,, jangan terlalu mengambil keputusan dengan cepat xD,, bukan qoo,, masa Naru di bilang Benda xD… benda itu hanya sebuah chip… ntar di ch.3 di bahas ^^,,

*** Aisanoyur**i : waahh senang sekali di taburi bunga ^^,, ya Sasuke udah menikah… ^^,,

*** Aoi Ciel** : Maaf,, tapi Sasuke memang sudah menikah ^^,,

*** who am I** : T,T hhuuaaa,, Naru-chan di panggil benda :'( tidak bukan qoo,, benda itu cuman sebuah Chip,,

*** Lia No Hime-chan **: no,, emang udah bener qoo,, Milady ^^,, oh iya ngomong" cerita yang "Don't Go"-mu itu hamper mirip cerita MGA ini lho! ^^,, ah,, mungkin tidak sengaja ^^,,

Makasiii juga bwt :

*** Nitya-chan * Eun Chae * fajar jabrik * diyas * Reyai3rien ***

* * *

**See you next time :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Plan's Change!

**Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance and Crime**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo's everywhere o.o", alur kecepetan, Female Naruto :3 karena gx ada hubungnya sama Kyuubi, jadi Naru gak punya kumis kucing, dan kulitnya putih .**

**..~"Happy Reading"~..**

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke.

Aku masih dapat mendengarnya berteriak memanggil namaku. Tapi, belum sempat aku melihatnya... Pandanganku mulai mengabur dan... Gelap...

Aku mengkerjap-kerjapkan mataku, saat sesuatu dengan kasarnya menggeplak-geplak(?) pipiku.

"Ugh." Lengguhku.

"Bangun!" Bentak seseorang, apa itu padaku?

"A... Aku di mana?" Tanyaku, saat aku sadar bahwa aku tidak sedang berada di kamarku.

"Katakan di mana 'benda' itu!?" Teriak seseorang, membuatku tersentak bangun.

"Aku tidak tau!" Tukasku, lagipula benda apa coba? Aku tidak tau!

Aku menatapnya tajam, aku ingin sekali me- tunggu! Kenapa tangan dan kakiku terikat?

"Aku tidak tau! Lepaskan aku!" Teriakku sambil meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi nihil.

"Katakan di mana benda itu atau ku bunuh!"

**CTTAARR...**

Apa... Apa-apaan orang ini? Apa jangan-jangan... Dia?

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena ia telah kehilangan jejak Naruto.

'Sial. Sial. Sial.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

"NARUTOO...!" Teriak Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang hampir tumbang karena obat bius, Sasuke segera menstater motornya menuju ke arah Naruto, semoga tidak terlambat.

Belum sampai Sasuke pada Naruto, Naruto keburu di bawa oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah.

Sasuke segera mengebut, mencoba menyusul mobil yang membawa Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan senjata handgun, Sasuke menembakan senjatanya.

**DOORR...**

Karena handgun milik Sasuke memakai 'Silencer', sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar tembakan tersebut.

**Tep...**

Sasuke memasukan kembali senjatanya, ternyata yang ditembakan oleh Sasuke bukanlah peluru, melainkan hanya sebuah slst pemamcar, agar Sasuke tidak kehilangan jejak Naruto.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, Sasuke terus memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat agar tidak kehilangan Naruto, tidak peduli jika kini ia berkecepatan 160km/jam.

Tidak peduli jika ia jatuh nantinya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah 'Selamatkan Naruto!', tidak ada yang lain.

**CKIITTT...**

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyela mobil yang membawa Naruto. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terhenti. Sasuke memasang wajah murka saat ia menghampiri mobil yang membawa Naruto.

"Kembalikan Naruto padaku!" Perintah Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Orang yang ada di dalam mobil hanya menyeringai menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun keluar dengan wajah 'innocent'.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Aku tidak tau apa pun." Ucapnya santai.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kembalikan Naruto!" Perintah Sasuke kembali.

Pria berambut perak itu menghela nafas dalam, "Demi Dewa Jasin-sama! Aku tidak tau apa pun!" Teriak lelaki tersebut.

"Sudahlah Hidan, jangan banya bicara. Time is 'money'." Tegur salah satu temannya. "Dan Kau." Tunjuknya pada Sasuke, "Jika kau tidak percaya, silahkan geledah mobil kami."

"Hn." Sasuke menghampiri mobil tersebut, saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobil tersebut...

"Jangan sampai kau merusak mobil kami." Ucap lelaki bermasker sambil memegang bahu Sasuke, memperingatkan.

Sasuke menepis tangan lelaki bermasker dengan kasarnya. Sasuke mulai menggeledah seisi mobil tersebut, tetapi... Di sana tidak ada Naruto! Padahal mobil ini jelas-jelas mobil yang Sasuke pasangi alat pemancar dengan handgun-nya! Apa yang salah? Di mana Naruto?

Ia sudah beberapa kali memeriksa setiap sudut mobil tersebut, tetapi TETAP Naruto tidak ada.

"Sudah dapat orang yang kau cari itu? Heheheh." Tanya Hidan.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih, bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan jejak Naruto, dia bodoh!

"Jika acara penggeledahanmu telah selesai. Kami akan pergi, bos kami sudah menunggu." Jelasnya.

Sasuke tau, mereka salah satu dari kelompok yang menculik Naruto, tetapi... Dibawa ke kantor polisi pun percuma, belum ada bukti kuat.

"Hn."

Mereka pun menaiki mobil mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dia bodoh ya, Kakuzu." Komentar Hidan sambil melihat pantulan Sasuke di kaca spion mobilnya.

Hidan terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke. Sasuke kini mengecek Gadget-nya, mencoba melacak Naruto lewat GPS. Ketemu, tetapi jaraknya dan Naruto sudah sangat jauh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke segera menjalankan motornya dan berbalik arah untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Dia melacaknya dengan GPS." Terang Hidan kepada orang ditelepon.

"Periksa saja tas yang dibawanya, lalu matikan Hp nya." Perintah Hidan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di basecamp." Hidan menutup telponnya.

Sasuke terus memacu motornya, bak seorang pembalap motor kelas dunia(?).

Sasuke melirik Gadget-nya, berusaha agar ia tidak salah jalan, kini jarak antara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tinggal 1 km lagi. Tapi... Tiba-tiba saja, tanda GPS Naruto menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya dan merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Ia kehilang jejak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke sadar, mereka bukan penculik ecek-ecek, tetapi yang menculik Naruto adalah penculik kelas KAKAP!

Entahlah, rasanya hati Sasuke sangat gelisah, ia khawatir dengan Naruto. Dalam hati ia mencaci maki dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia bodoh dan ia tau!

Hatinya telah terselimuti rasa gelisah dan khawatir. Sasuke kini tidak bisa berfikir jernih disaat hati dan fikirannya terbutakan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan hati dan fikirannya.

Criing... Sesuatu jatuh dari saku celana Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ke bawah dan matanya terbelalak melihat benda tersebut. Sasuke kemudian mengambil 'benda' tersebut dan memandanginya.

'Benar. Naruto, tunggulah aku.' Batin Sasuke Optimis sambil menggenggam erat benda tersebut.

"Katakan di mana 'benda' itu!" Bentak lelaki yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh pierce.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau apa pun!" Bentak Naruto balik.

"Jangan bohong bocah! Katakan! Dimana benda itu!" Tanyanya kukuh.

"Astaga! Sudah kubilang tidak tau, ya tidak tau!" Putus sudah urat kesabaran Naruto.

"Kau!" Lelaki tersebut dengan sigap mencekik Naruto. "Katakan! Di mana benda itu!" Lelaki tersebut bertanya kembali namun dengan nada yang marah.

"Eeekk..." Naruto mencoba menjawab namun, suaranya tercekal karena di cekik. Ingin melawan tapi kaki dan tangannya diikat.

"Hentikan, Pain! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Teriak seorang wanita sambil mencoba melepaskan cekikan Pain.

Hati Naruto kini sedikit terselimuti rasa takut, ucapannya yang akan membunuh Naruto ternyata bukan main-main! Tapi benda apa yang mereka tanyakan, sungguh Naruto tidak tau apapun! Apa... Dia akan mati di sini?

"Pain Senpai jahat sekali pada wanita." Komentar seseorang bertopeng spiral berwarna merah.

"Diam kau! Anak Oversyndrome!" Bentak Pain.

"Tobi anak baik, Senpai. Bukan anak Oversyndrome." Sanggahnya dengan innocent.

"Kau..." Pain ingin sekali menghajar Tobi saat ini jika tidak dihentikan oleh wanita beramput ungu. Habis sudah kesabarannya, ia kesal... Sungguh Kesal... Dan sangaaaaaatttttt... Kesal sekali.

"Sudahlah Pain, lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu, aku sudah siapkan air hangat," Ujar wanita berambut purple mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Soal Naruto se-"

"Serahkan pada Tobi!" Potong Tobi.

Pain menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kusurahkan si rubah padamu." Ucap Pain sambil menarik Konan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?" Konan menatap Pain heran.

"Kau, temani aku mandi." Ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Konan singkat lalu berlalu pergi.

Naruto yang melihat semua kejadian tersebut, hanya bisa melongo, itu adegan orang dewasa! Berciuman tepat di depannya, orang tuanya saja tidak pernah melakukannya di hadapan Naruto langsung, tapi orang-orang itu?

Yang jelas, mata Naruto sudah tercemar!

"Nah, Hime-chan senpai, apa kau tau di mana 'benda' tersebut di simpan?" Tanya Tobi dengan ramah.

"Emm... Apa boleh aku minta minum?" Pinta Naruto, sungguh saat ini dia benar-benar haus, tenggorokannya rasa terbakar. Ditanyai hal yang sama selama berjam-jam lamanya ditambah tadi bonus cekikan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar senpai," Tobi pun pergi. "Jangan kabur ya!" Teriaknya sebelum berlalu pergi.

'Ternyata dia memang anak Oversyndrome.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop ria, bagaimana dia bisa kabur saat kaki dan tangannya diikat?

Tidak selang beberapa lama, Tobi datang dengan membawa segelas air.

"Ini senpai." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan segelas air tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Err... Bisa bantu aku, kau tau..." Naruto menggeliat kecil, menunjukan bahwa dia sedang diikat.

"Tentu Hime-chan senpai." Tobi pun membantu Naruto untuk minum.

"Arigatou." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh hebat, Naruto masih bisa tersenyum saat dirinya diambang pintu kematian.

"Nah, Hime-chan senpai, apa kau tau benda itu?" Tanya Tobi.

"Sebenarnya benda apa yang kalian tanyakan? Aku tidak tau." Naruto berkata sejujurnya.

"Benda tersebut ukurannya hanya 1 cm x 1 cm, namanya chip decoder." Jelas Tobi.

"Chip decoder? Aku... Tidak tau apapun, ayahku tidak pernah menceritakannya." Naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Tobi memastikan.

"Ya, aku tidak tau apapun tentang Chip Decoder itu. Memangnya, Chip Decoder itu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Chip Decoder itu adalah kunci dari harta karun Clan Uchiha-Namikaze." Jelas Tobi kembali.

'Harta karun? Apa jangan-jangan orang-orang ini adalah orang yang di maksud oleh Otou-sama dan Sasuke?' Batin Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau apapun tentang Chip Decoder itu, mungkin saja Clan Uchiha yang memegangnya." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak, Clan Namikaze lah yang memegang Chip Decodernya, dan Clan Uchiha memegang Floppy Disk." Jelas seorang lelaki dari sisi kegelapan.

"Minato, perasaanku dari tadi tidak enak, Naruto dan Sasuke belum pulang juga." Ucap Kushina pada Minato diseberang telepon sana dengan nada yang amat sangat khawatir.

"/Tenanglah Kushi-chan, selama Naruto bersama Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja./" Minato mencoba menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini, kau sudah memulainya'kan?" Tanya Kushina.

"/Ya, aku sudah memulainya./"

"Ta-Tapi..." Hati Kushina sungguh gelisah.

"/Percayalah padaku Kushi, ini semua demi kebaikan Naru-chan juga./"

Kushina terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Kuharap kau benar. Tapi, apa boleh sedikit dipercepat? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kini Kushi telah kembali ceria.

"/Tunggu sampai pancingan kita mendapat ikan yang besar./"

"...Dengan kata lain, data yang ada di 'Floppy Disk' itu adalah jalan menuju tempat harta karun itu disimpan dan... Untuk dapat masuk ke ruang harta, kami membutuhkan 'Chip Decoder' itu, karena tanpa chip itu, pintu masuk ke ruang harta tidak akan pernah terbuka." Jelas seorang lelaki yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku... Masih kurang mengerti dengan fungsi Chip Decoder." Otak Naruto lemot seperti biasa :P.

Lelaki dihadapan Naruto menghela nafas, "Chip Decoder itu sebagai kunci, karena pintu tersebut memakai code yang sangat rumit, maka dari itu... Pintu itu HANYA dapat terbuka jika menggunakan Chip tersebut." Jelasnya kembali.

"Apa kalian akan menghalal'kan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Floppy Disk dan Chip Decoder itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang rendah.

"Tentu. Bahkan kalau perlu, kami bisa membantai kedua clan itu," Lelaki tersebut terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, pertama-tama... Kami akan membantai klan-mu terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap lelaki dihadapannya tidak percaya, 'Benar, orang-orang ini adalah orang yang telah meneror keluargaku selama 20thn! Jadi... Motif dibalik semua ini hanyalah... Harta...'

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lumayan cantik juga ya?" Lelaki tersebut menyeringai dan mengelus pipi Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menepis tangan putih yang mengelusnya, tapi apalah daya, tangan dan kakinya diikat. 'Cih, sial.'

Tangannya sigap menarik dagu mungil Naruto untuk menatapnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" Seringai masih menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Hati Naruto kini telah tenggelam dalam laut ketakutan. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Gelap... Pandangannya menggelap.

Tiba-tiba dibalik kegelapan pandangannya, secerca cahaya muncul dan... Muncullah wajah seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan rambut gaya pantat ayam. Benar, itu Sasuke.

'Sasuke! Tolong aku.'

**BRUUKK...**

Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar sesuatu yang berat menabrak meja.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto senang, perlahan bulir-bulir kristal bening turun dari manik Shappier miliknya. Ia senang... Senang!

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya sambil melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Naruto.

Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke, "Kupikir *hiks* kau, *hiks* kau tidak akan *hiks* datang." Naruto menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Lihatlah dirimu, membuat drama yang dramatic dan mengambil lampu sorot yang sedang menyorotku seenaknya." Komentar lelaki tersebut sambil berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, "Kita harus segera lari dari sini." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, Sasuke segera menarik lari Naruto keluar dari ruangan dan tidak memperdulikan lelaki tersebut.

Mereka terus lari dan berlari seperti sedang dikejar T-Rex(?, wah Author korban Film Jurassic Park :P).

"Suke, se-sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang ditarik lari oleh Sasuke.

"Aku memasang bom, mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa! Apa kau gila!? Di dalam'kan masih banyak or-" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke memeluknya erat dan meloncat melewati jendela.

**PRANKK...** Kaca yang ditabrak Sasuke, pecah.

"Kyaaaaaaaa." Jerit Naruto, kaget.

**BLAAARR...** Gedung tersebut pun meledak.  
**BYUURR...** Naruto dan Sasuke pun terjatuh kedalam sebuah danau.

**BLAAARR...** Gedung tersebut pun meledak.  
**BYUURR...** Naruto dan Sasuke pun terjatuh kedalam sebuah danau.

"Ugh." Bibir Naruto terbuka dan mengeluarkan sedikit udara.

***** Naruto's PoV *****

"Ugh." Sial, aku belum siap untuk semua ini.

Sasuke menarik kedua bahuku dan... Menciumku...

Aku sadar itu bukan ciuman... Tapi, nafas buatan. Aku perlahan membuka mataku, aku melihat Sasuke menatapku lewat Onyx gelapnya, tapi aku kembali melihat Onyx-nya menyiratkan kerinduan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya dan... Ia melumat lidahku!

Aku segera mendorong Sasuke, tetapi dia keburu memeluku erat! Aku terus meronta-ronta saat lidahnya bergrilia di dalam mulutku.

Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! Seseorang tolong aku! Cih, sial. Dia kuat!

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

Sasuke dan Naruto muncul dipermukaan air. Naruto segera berenang menuju daratan, tidak peduli lelaki yang telah meng*ekhem*nya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Naruto telah sampai dipinggir danau, ia terbatuk-batuk dan dari sudut bibirnya keluar darah... Wow wow... Apakah yang telah terjadi? O.o"

Kita lihat Sasuke,

Sasuke juga telah sampai di pinggir danau, dan bibirnya sedikit robek dan berdarah. Ada apa sebenarnya? :/

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

Sasuke mencium dan melumat lidah Naruto dengan gemasnya, membiarkan salivanya bersatu, berbagi dan saling mengecap, untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto?

Naruto terus meronta-ronta tidak karuan, ingin lepas, ia tidak terima ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh lelaki Ero berparas tampan, Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengindahkan rontaan dan perlawanan Naruto, ia TERUS dan TETAP menikmati manisnya permen yang tengah dikecapnya(?).

Akhirnya, rontaan serta perlawanan Naruto membuahkan hasil. Tapi sayangnya, gigi Sasuke menggores gusi Naruto, sehingga menggeluarkan sedikit darah.

Sasuke segera menghentikan ciumannya, ia menatap Naruto yang nampak mencelos. Sasuke bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke dan menciu- ahh... Lebih tepatnya menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke sampai bibir Sasuke sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Balas dendam(?)

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia mendeathglare Sasuke yang tengah menyeka darahnya juga.

"Kau tidak ingat istrimu di rumah, HAH!?" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Tentu saja ingat, rambutnya yang panjang, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, dia cantik, dia manis, dia seksi, dia pandai memasak, dia pandai menyanyi dan dia pintar... Tidak sepertimu, Dobe." Sindir Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, hatinya rasa sesak, terbakar dan panas!

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengekori Naruto, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan slow motion. "Cemburu katamu!? Untuk apa aku cemburu pada orang sepertimu! Aku berani bersumpah, aku akan tersandung oleh akar-akar pohon ini dan kakiku terkilir jika aku cemburu padamu! Teme! Ero! Pervert! Baka!" Cerocos Naruto. Naruto segera berbalik dan melanjutkan acara jalan berjalannya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai menanggapi cerocosan Naruto, 'Mari kita lihat.' Batinnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh tersandung akar pohon.

Sasuke sesungguhnya ingin sekali tertawa renyah melihat Naruto tersandung akar pohon! Namun jika mengingat dia adalah seorang 'Uchiha', dia segera urungkan.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terduduk kesakitan ditanah yang beralaskan daun kering. "Kau cemburu, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget dan seketika, wajahnya memerah. "Te-Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Tanya kembali Sasuke.

"Te-Tentu saja!" Naruto mencoba bangun tapi, "Akh!"

***** Jangan Omes :P *****

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya orang yang ditelpon mengangkat juga.

"Hallo! Sas-"

"/Aaaakhh!/" Ucapan Kushina terpotong saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya, mengerang.

"Naruto?" Tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"/Aaahh? Ohh... Ok-Okaa-sam-aaah... Ot-Otou-sshh-ama. Ngghh... Ad-ada apaaahh?/" Tanya Naruto diseberang sana dengan suara yang terputus-putus karena *ekhem*.

"..." Wajah Minato dan Kushina memerah padam.

"Relax, Naru."

"/Aaaaakkhh! Su-Suke! Aaakh! Itu sakit!/" Pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"/Hn. Tapi setelah ini kau akan 'nyaman', Dobe./" Hidung MinaKushi mulai meler-meler.

"/Ngghh~ Tak bisakah kau... Aaakhh... Uhh... Le-lebih... Aakhh... Lembut, Teme!/" Teriak Naruto selangi oleh erangan dan desahannya.

"/Sudah kubilang Rela-"

Minato segera menutup pembicaraan Nista kedua anak muda tersebut.

"Apa mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyeka bleednose-nya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Minato ikut-ikutan menyeka bleednose-nya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Kushina ingin sekali Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke, Kushina merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah calon suami yang baik untuk Naruto.

Sama halnya dengan Kushina, Minato juga ingin mempunyai seorang cucu! Makanya saat 'mendengar' SasuNaru melakukan 'itu', Minato tidak melarang, toh SasuNaru sudah dewasa.

"Suke, telponya di-aaakh, tutup." Jelas Naruto sambil memandangi gadget milik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke terus melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya.

"Awwww! Itu sakit!" Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ck, bangun!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha bangun dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Tapi kakiku masih terasa ngilu."

"Nanti juga hilang."

Naru dan Sasuke pun mulai meneruskan perjalanan, keluar dari hutan ini.

**-Skip Time-**

Sasuke dan Naruto tengah bersantai di dalam taxi. Akhirnya Mereka bisa keluar dari hutan itu setelah 1jam lamanya berputar-putar didalam hutan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Kau ingat saat aku menjilat lehermu?" Tanya Sasuke baik.

"Emm... Ya." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menjilat lehermu, melainkan mengoleskan Dr. Nano kelehermu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Dr. Nano? Apa itu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh penasaran.

"Dulunya Dr. Nano dipakai untuk mencegah dan membasmi penyakit, ukuran Dr. Nano sangat kecil sehingga dia bisa masuk dari pori-pori kulit dan masuk kedalam darahmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ohh. Lalu kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku memasukan alat pemancar bersama dengan Dr. Nano, tapi alat pemancar itu hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa hari saja." Terang Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan ber'oh' ria.

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke segera membayar taxi dan memapah Naruto, itu karena kaki Naruto terkilir.

Penampilan SasuNaru sudah tidak dapat dibilang baik-baik saja. Para penjaga langsung membukakan gerbang.

Didepan pintu, MinaKushi sudah menunggu kedatangan SasuNaru.

"Naru, kau berdarah." Kushina menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibir Naruto. "Kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Tadi gusiku dipatuk ayam, Okaa-sama."

"Lalu, kau kenapa, Sasuke? Bibirmu sedikit robek." Tanya Kushina kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Tadi digigit rubah." Ucapnya tenang dan mendapati hadiah deathglare mematikan dari Naruto.

"Hmm, lebih baik kalian segera masuk dan mandi." Perintah Kushina.

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun kembali memapah Naruto menuju ke kamarnya, kakinya masih sakit.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di meja riasnya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat terdengai.

"Hn." Sasuke segera pergi, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan menatap Naruto, "Jadi, apa yang mereka tanyakan padamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka bertanya tentang Chip Decoder padaku... Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tau." Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "Mereka juga bilang bahwa mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantai Clan Uchiha-Namikaze, demi mendapatkan Floppy Disk dan Chip Decoder."

"Jadi harta ya, yang mereka incar." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya.

"Kau tau tentang harta karun KazeUchi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, aku juga Uchiha, Dobe." Terang Sasuke.

"APA!?" Naruto memandangi Sasuke tidak percaya.

'Kalau begitu... Dia... Dia adalah... Dia... Adalah...'

***** TBC *****

Adalah apa coba xD...?

* * *

**..~"Some Dictionary"~..**

**Oversyndrome : Idiot**

* * *

**..~"Reviews Reply"~..**

*** Black market** : kalo Hinata, Ryn jadiin dia Manager-nya Naruto,, :)

*** Aoi Cieru** : gak tau… hhe,, :)

*** Eun Chae** : makasii :)

*** KirikaNoKarin** : iyh :),, ini dilanjut,,

*** Icha Clalu Bhgia** : yaa… begitulah :)

*** Aisanoyuri** : diculik,, iyah udah nikah :),, gx ngerebut qoo,, 1 masalah sudah terunkap'kan? :)

*** Hyuuga Dwa ET** : baca sampe akhir ya .. biar lbh jelas :)

*** Diyas** : makasii :)

*** -chan** : makasii :) bukan qoo , bukan Naru ,,

*** deiluk shin ryu** : istrinya sasu masii dirahasiakan :),, Authorpun berharap demikaian (?),, lemon? Hnnn,, kyknya diakhir deh xD,, nih di pasang rate M bwt nanti sebenernya :P

*** hanazawa kay** : yep. :)

*** Virid.V** : ok! :)

*** Luca Marvell** : benarkah? Hnn,, makasii kalo begitu :)

* * *

**..~"Kesan & Pesan Author"~..**

Sebelumnya makasii dan salam kenal…

Nama asli Author "Rindiani",, biar lebih akrab, panggilnya Ryn aja :) lupa kemarin hhe hhe xD

Maaf bwt ketelatan Update.. Ryn gx punya jadwal,, soalnya Ryn emang sibuk,, waktu hari jum'at author datang pagi ke skolahan, siangnya brangkat ke kabupaten bwt gladian, pulang sore (pulang ke skolahan n nginep di skolah), malemnya latihan sambil ujan ujanan, beres latian jam 11 mlm, bkin hiasan beres2 jam 2 pagi, trus tidur, bngun jam 4subuh n prepare, brangkat jam 7 pagi ke upakarti naek bus TNI AL xD bwt ceremonial HUT Pramuka,, plang jam 1siang,, trus skolah,, pulang jam 7 mlm,, tadi pagi2 Ryn lomba panjat di kwarcab,, jam 10 siang kita go ke kolam,, bwt nyelam ama TNI AL,, walaupun Ryn gx ikutan karna pin(kaki katak)nya gx ada yang muat dan AKHIRNYA CUMAN snorkle-an :P dan Ryn baru pulang sekarang tpi singgah dulu ke net,, bwt update..

*** Kesan** : Seneng banget deh masii ada yang mau baca ,, :) Maaf lagi kalau Ch.2 ceritanya GaJe dan ancur T.T (Ryn tau, liat di **Traffic Graph** readersnya ngurang 134)

*** Pesan** : Ok everyone! Reviews udah dibalas semua,, :) review lagi ya,, sebelumnya makasii udah mau baca, fav, follow sama review,, maaf kalo gx seru :)

* * *

**..~"REVIEW PLEASE"~..**


	4. Chapter 4 : Akatsuki Gift

**Disc :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**I'll Be There © Sweetbox**

**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance and Crime**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo's everywhere o.o", alur kecepetan, Female Naruto :3 karena gx ada hubungnya sama Kyuubi, jadi Naru gak punya kumis kucing, dan kulitnya putih .**

**..~"Happy Reading"~..**

"Hn, aku juga Uchiha, Dobe." Terang Sasuke.

"APA!?" Naruto memandangi Sasuke tidak percaya.

'Kalau begitu... Dia... Dia adalah... Dia... Adalah...' Naruto memandang Horror Sasuke.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tukas Sasuke sinis.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada."

"Akan ku panggilkan Shion." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

**BLAMM...**

Naruto segera membuka laci - laci yang berada di bawah meja riasnya. Naruto hampir mengacak - ngacak semua barang yang ada di dalam laci tersebut demi menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto menemukan benda yang ia cari, sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan kain beludru berwarna putih. Naruto pun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah cincin berukuran 1cm, berhiaskan lukisan naga dan singa berwarna merah dan biru yang mengkilap, lalu disetiap sisi cincin tersebut dilingkari oleh emas. Terkesan seperti cincin kerajaan.

Naru menyerongkan cincin tersebut untuk melihat tulisan yang tertulis di dalam cincin tersebut. Maaf, Ryn tidak bisa membaca tulisannya, karna tulisannya terpotong dan hanya ada setengah.

'Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama bilang aku dijodohkan dengan seorang Uchiha, apa Sasuke? Tapi... Sasuke sudah menikah...' Batin Naruto miris.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Siapa?" Ucap Naruto sambil menyimpan kembali cincin tersebut kedalam kotak dan memasukannya kedalam laci kembali.

"Ini Shion, Hime-sama." Terang orang tersebut.

Setelah selesai membereskan lacinya, Naruto berbalik dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Shion pun masuk bersama 2 pelayan yang lain, "Kami akan memandikan anda, Hime-sama."

"Baiklah... Terima kasih..." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada ketiga pelayan itu.

**XXX**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut dan tubuhnya yang basah. Sasuke berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada di lemari pakaiannya.

Ia mengamati tubuhnya sendiri dengan reksama. Tubuhnya yang sixpack itu, kulitnya yang pucat itu, surai Raven yang basah dan jatuh, matanya yang hitam bak dunia tanpa cahaya, manik Onyxnya berkilatkan kemesuman(?). Sungguh indah sekali manik Onyx of Lust itu!

Siapa saja yang menatap Onyx of Lust milik Sasuke, pasti semua orang langsung terhipnotis dan ingin sekali bercinta dengan Sasuke! (Okeh, lupakan, gx penting banget :P)

Sasuke memandangi bibirnya yang sedikit robek itu dan menjilatnya bak menjilat sebuah es krim.

Sasuke menyeringai mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana dia berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya si Blonde.

Baiklah, kini Sasuke mulai berfikir untuk mendapatkan lebih (lebih mesum dan lebih jahil).

Naruto kini telah selesai mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian berkat bantuan dari Shion dan 2 asistennya.

**¤¤¤ Naruto's PoV ¤¤¤**

Sebenarnya aku sudah melupakan hal ini, tentang aku yang dijodohkan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki yang dijodohkan ayah untukku!

Aku sempat berfikir bahwa orang tuaku membatalkan perjodohan itu, tapi... Aku juga tidak tau banyak. Mereka hanya mengatakan aku dijodohkan dengan Uchiha, tapi Uchiha yang mana?

Kudengar Uchiha mempunyai 3 saudara laki - laki. Karena Sasuke sudah menikah, akan ku masukan dia kedalam blacklist. Berarti, tinggal 2 lagi.

Mungkin ak-"Aaaaaaa..." Aku reflex menjauh saat ada sesuatu yang berbulu menyentuh pipiku.

**¤¤¤ End of Naruto's PoV ¤¤¤**

"Aah... Maaf Hime-sama, apa saya mengagetkan anda?" Tanya Shion sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa? Hah? Oh... Hahaha, tidak kok, tidak..." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya lanjutkan?" Tanya Shion kembali.

"Lanjutkan apa?" Naruto terlihat kikuk.

"Mendandani Anda Hime-sama." Terang Shion.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Inikan sudah larut malam." Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Ini perintah dari Tuan Minato-sama dan Nyonya Kushina-sama."

'Apalagi yang mereka inginkan, Kami-sama.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

**-Skip Time-**

"Kami permisi Hime-sama." Ucap Shion sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat lelah saat ini, mungkin tidur sejenak akan menyegarkan tubuh dan fikirannya.

Naruto perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di atas kasur dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

**¤¤¤ Naruto's PoV ¤¤¤**

Perlahan, aku mulai mengkerjap - kerjapkan mataku, mencoba membiaskan mataku yang terkena cahaya.

"Naru..." Panggil seorang orang lelaki yang sangat familiar.

"Nghh~" Aku meregangkan tubuhku, aku mulai mengucek - ngucek mataku. "Suke? Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya sambil beranjak bangun.

"Ayo kita menikah!" Teriaknya.

"Hah!?" Teriakku, reflex. Hampir saja mataku meloncat keluar. "Apa maksudmu? Ha-ha-ha kau pasti bercanda Suke!" Ucapku sambil tertawa garing.

"Aku serius." Katanya dengan nada yang datar.

Aku menatap Onyx-nya sejenak, berharap aku melihat sebuah kilatan kebohongan dari matanya, tapi... Nihil... Aku tidak menemukan apapun dimatanya kecuali kilatan 'kesungguh-sungguhan'. Apa yang harusku jawab?

"Suke..." Aku menundukan kepalaku, entahlah... Rasanya aku ingin menangis... Aku bahagia... "Suke..." Aku memberanikan diri mentapnya, "Aku m-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ada sesuatu yang menarik kaki kananku! Aku mencoba berpegangan pada kasur, tapi tetap saja! Tarikannya sangat kuat! Kami-sama sebenarnya ini apa!

"Dobe!"

**XXX**

"Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke padaku.

"!" Aku tersentak bangun dan mendapati Sasuke tengah mengangkat kaki kananku.

Aku sempat terdiam sejenak, apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Kalau benar begitu, berarti...

Aku melemparkan deathglare mematikanku, cih, berani sekali dia mengganggu mimpi in- "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakku saat si Pantat Ayam ini menarik kakiku sampai badanku tertarik.

"Suke! Apa kau-" Aku meronta-rontakan kakiku.

"Bangun, Dobe." Katanya sambil menjatuhkan kakiku.

"Ouch! Itu sakit!" Ringgisku sambil tersentak bangun.

"Rendamkan kakimu ke dalam ember ini." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ember yang telah terisi air hangat.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan memicingkan mataku untuk menatapnya. "Untuk apa!?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Masukan kakimu jika kau ingin bisa berjalan normal, bukankan kau besok ada jadwal dengan si 'Rapper Man' itu." Ucap si Teme sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Hmmm, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba'kan?

Aku pun mencoba memasukan kakiku kedalam ember tersebut. Hmmm... Sensasi yang kudapat adalah rasa nyaman... Hangat... Dan... Rasa sakit dikakiku rasa terangkat! Dalam hati aku tertawa.

**XXX**

"Nghh" Lengguhku.

'Jam berapa ini?' Aku melirik jam rubah yang bertengger di dinding. Jam 2 pagi.

**¤¤¤ End of Naruto's PoV ¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤ Normal PoV ¤¤¤**

Naruto tengah terbaring dikasurnya, ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, pikirannya masih bergelut. Pikirannya bagaikan bola kusut tanpa ujung, begitu kacaukah pikirannya saat ini?

"Haa~aaahh." Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar frustasi dan depresi saat ini.

Perlahan, Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Kakinya sudah tidak terasa sakit atau ngilu lagi.

Semilir angin dan nyanyian sang jangkrik penghuni malam seolah menyambut kedatangannya.

Naruto mendongak dan memandangi hamparan batu-batu bercahaya dilangit malam, bercahaya nan berkelap-kelip.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Dobe?" Suara bernada baritone menyapa pendengarannya.

Naruto menoleh kesebelah kiri dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang balkon kamarnya -Sasuke-.

"Hn." Naruto memandangi bintangnya kembali.

"That's my trademark." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto. *setiap balkon dihubungkan dengan jembatan kecil*

"Like I care." Naruto tidak peduli pada 'godaan' Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti disamping Naruto dan menatap bola mata Naruto.

Matanya, bak sebuah samudra. Setiap kali kau menatapnya, kau pasti akan tenggelam kedalam keindahnya.

Matanya, bak sebuah langit musim panas tanpa awan. Setiap kali kau menatapnya, kau pasti akan terpana akan keindahannya. Merasa kau adalah sebuah awan yang tengah melayang mengarungi langit biru.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memandanginya intens. Naruto ingin sekali memalingkan wajahnya, jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan pipinya (baca : mengelus(?) pipi Naruto lembut).

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hentikan Suke!" Perintah Naruto seraya menepis tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus pipinya dengan kasar.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sasuke merogok sakunya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat sedikit kebingunggan. Sasuke pun meletakan sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi oleh kain beludru berwarna biru langit ke telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut, kini Sasuke beralih ke telinga Naruto dan sesekali menjilat dan menggigit kuping Naruto, membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

"A-aaahh, Su-Sukeeh..." Desah Naruto sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar desahan Naruto, "Tanggal 10 Oktober itu- Aku tau ini terlalu cepat... Tapi ini yang terbaik." Bisik Sasuke sambil terus menjilat kuping Naruto.

"Kau- Unhh... Sudaahh me-miliki i-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata - katanya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan cara meraup(?) bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke melumat dan menggigiti bibir Naruto dengan rakusnya, bak orang kelaparan(?). Sasuke terus berusaha agar mendapat akses masuk ke dalam rongga mulut milik Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto bersikukuh tidak mau membuka ruang untuk Sasuke masuk.

**¤¤¤ Naruto's PoV ¤¤¤**

A-Apa... Apa-apan si Teme ini! Apa dia berniat me-rape-ku? Ti-Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Dia terus menerus melumat dan menggigiti bibirku, cih... Dia pikir bibirku ini permen!?

Dia terus melumat bibirku gemas, ngghh... Sial, rasanya darahku mulai bersir kencang.

Sasuke terus berjalan maju, membuatku kini terpojok dipojokan balkon, dengan aku yang dihimpit oleh tembok dan Sasuke di depanku.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai mengelus lembut pahaku, Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku tidak tahan!

"Aaahh..." Desahku.

Mengetahui aku membuka mulutku, Sasuke tidak membuang-buang waktu, dia langsung melumat lidahku. Lidahnya bermain di rongga mulutku dengan liarnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya aku enggan, bermain dengan benda kenyal dan basah dimulutku, namun pada akhirnya aku jatuh juga.

Aku membalas ciuman dengan tumpahan nafsu dariku yang meluap. Aku dapat merasakan, Sasuke menyeringai.

Aku memasukan jemari lentikku kesela - sela rambut Sasuke. Beberapa tetes saliva keluar dari sela - sela bibir kami. Ciuman ini semakin panas saja.

Sasuke mulai meremas - remas pantatku dan menarik tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, oh dan jangan lupakan apa yang dia lakukan dibawah.

Di bawah sana, Sasuke tengah menggesek - gesekan batangnya ke Ms. V-ku, walaupun hanya terhalang oleh beberapa helai kain saja. Aku dapat merasakan miliknya sudah mulai menegang dan sudah mulai ingin bangun.

Entahlah, aku ingin sekali tertawa, aku merasa ini lucu. Ya, walaupun milikku juga sudah basah.

Kami melepaskan ciuman kami karena kebutuhan oksigen. Benang saliva tercipta diantara bibir kami saat kami menjauhkan bibir kami. Peluh mulai keluar dari pori - pori kulit kami.

Sasuke melorotkan sedikit gaunku, sehingga hanya dadaku yang terbalut oleh 1/4 bra yang terekspos.

Tanpa menunggu aba - aba, Sasuke langsung menghisap dadaku. Aku menekan kepalanya agar semakin dalam. Aku mendesah tidak karuan, aku meracau.

"Aaahh... Aaaahh... Su-Sukee~"

Sasuke meremas dada kiriku dengan cekatannya, sesekali ia mengulum dan memilin putingku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menahan rasa nikmat yang bergejolak.

Sentuhannya bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik, dan aku layaknya sebuah air. Jadi, sekecil apapun listrik yang berikan, akan cepat menyebar keseluruh tubuhku. Air dapat mengalirkan listrik, benar?

"Aaaaakh!~" Aku terlonjak kaget saat jari tangannya menyelusup kedalam celana dalamku dan mengelus belahan Ms. V-ku sampai pada Clit-ku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatannya, ia menatapku dan menyeringai. Aku menatapnya bingung dengan manikk yang sayu.

"Sudah basah rupanya. Kau cukup bergairah, ya?" Ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku.

**Blush...**

Memerah sudah wajahku. Rasanya seluruh nafsuku terbang, tergantikan oleh rasa malu. Aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku dengan wajahku yang masih berwarna merah bak buah tomat.

Ia menyeringai puas. Aaarrgghhtt! Dia mempermainkanku!

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku sambil membetulkan gaunku yang sedikit melorot.

**BLAMM...**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Aku mondar - mandir bagai orang kebingungan. Aarrgghhttt! Ini semua salah si Teme sialan itu! Kenapa dia Rape-ku tapi pada akhirnya dia merusak mood-ku!? Cih, baiklah aku bodoh karna terlalu mudah dipermainkan. Tapi, setiap sentuhannya... Aku tidak bisa menahan gairahku! Lagipula... Ini'kan pengalaman pertamaku! Wajar jika aku penasaran akan permainan selanjutnya. Tapi kata - katanya yang bilang jika aku 'sudah basah', itu merusak moodku! Mungkin pada sisi lain... Aku memang menyukai dan mencintainya, jadi... Aku rela jika dia... Err... Me-Rape-ku. Hell yeah!

Aku melihat tatap pantulan diriku di cermin, aku mulai sedikit melorotkan gaun di bagian dadaku.

Aaagghhttt! Sial! Sial! Sial! Ada 5 kissmark di dadaku! Aku menggaruk - garuk rambutku dan berjongkok di lantai sambil mempoutkan bibirku juga memeluk lututku. Huhuhuu~ aku ingin menangis!

**¤¤¤ End Of Naruto PoV ¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤ Sasuke's PoV ¤¤¤**

**BLAMM...**

Aku menatap pintu yang dibantingnya. "Ck, padahal belum dapat." Gunamku. Belum joss maksudnya, kalau buka dikit sudah dapat. (xD Author korban lagu)

Aku menatap jari - jari tangan kiriku yang basah karena cairan"nya". Aku menyeringai puas menatapnya.

Aku pun melangkah pergi menuju kamarku (lebih tepatnya kamar mandi) sambil menjilati cairan miliknya.

"Hmmm, salty enough."

**¤¤¤ End Of Sasuke PoV ¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤ Naruto's PoV ¤¤¤**

Nah, disinilah aku. Aku tengah duduk didepan meja riasku sambil memandangi diriku di cermin, ada sedikit lingkaran mata di mataku.

Itu karna aku tidak bisa tidur setelah kejadian "semalam" dan saat aku tertelap tidur, aku malah mendapat mimpi yang dimana "dia", Sasuke, dia melemoniku dengan penuh nafsu. Dan... Saat aku terbangun, tubuhku berkeringat dan celanaku sudah sangat basah.

Baiklah, aku tau itu mimpi yang langka bagi seorang perempuan, tapi dalam mimpiku, aku menikmatinya, ya mungkin karna aku yang sangat penasaran.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ini Shion, Hime-sama." Jawabnya.

"Masuk." Ucapku.

**-Skip Time-**

Aku sedang memasang sepatu High Heals, hmm... Entahlah, aku lebih suka sepatu High Heals dari pada Wedges. Setelah selesai, aku berdiri dan menuju pintu untuk turun ke dapur, mengambil sarapan.

Sesampainya aku di dapur, aku melihat Sasuke! Ia tengah menikmati sarapannya. Ugh, aku tidak berani menatapnya setelah kejadian semalam.

"Silahkan nona." Iruka menggeser sebuah kursi, aku pun duduk dikursi tersebut, sementara Iruka menyiapkan sarapanku.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapanku, Iruka pun meninggalkan dapur. Aku mencoba menikmati sarapanku tanpa melirik Sasuke, anggap dia tidak ada.

"Hallo?" Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya sayang aku juga merindukanmu." Sasuke pun melangkah pergi dari dapur.

Aku menatap punggungnya sinis. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu kepadaku. Arrgghhtt... Aku ingin mencincangnya.

Aku menggenggam erat pisau dan garpu yang ku pegang.

"Fuck Sasuke! Fuck." Gunamku.

Sasuke berjalan santai ke meja makan. Aku menatapnya tajam, cih, dia tidak menganggapku ada. Fuck Sasuke! Fuck!

Aku menancapkan garpu pada Omelete yang ada dipiringku dengan sekuat tenaga, dan aku memotong Omelete tersebut dengan kasar, beranggapan bahwa Omelete yang ku tusuk dan ku potong adalah Sasuke.

Pisau dan piring pun bergesek dengan kasar. Suara decitan pisau dan piring pun terdengar. Aku menyambar Omelete-ku dan memakannya dengan kemarahanku yang memuncak bak gunung meletus. Sasuke menatapku datar.

"Apa!?" Tanyaku galak sambil memelototinya.

"Gunakan Table Manner-mu dengan benar, Namikaze-san." Ucapnya sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

Aku berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Ja-ngan per-nah bi-ca-ra sa-at ma-kan, U-chi-ha-san!" Kataku tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudah basah?" Ucapnya sambil menjilat jari tangan kirinya.

**Blushh...**

Rasanya pipiku memanas karena malu dan marah. Lidahku terasa kelu, speechless. Aku membukukan kedua tanganku dan tanpa sadar aku menyambar piring makanku dan melemparnya ke wajah si Teme-Ero.

**¤¤¤ End of Naruto PoV ¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤ Normal PoV ¤¤¤**

**BLAAAAAAARR...** Sebuah kepulan asap jamur pun tercipta. Asap tersebut semakin tinggi, seolah berusaha menjangkau langit. Rumah yang tadinya antik nan mewah beserta indah pula asri (jiah diborong semua :P) kini hanyalan sebuah onggok - onggok bangunan hancur. Begitu hebatkah pertarungan SasuNaru sampai membuat sebuah rumah meledak? Jawabannya adalah salah! Karena sekarang kita sedang berada di markas Akatsuki bukan di kediaman Namikaze. Yeah!

"Whoaaaa," Tobi berdecak kagum melihat hasil karya 'senpai'nya dengan pakaiannya yang compang - camping.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan? Baguskan? Hahahaha." Deidara tertawa terbahak - bahak.

**BLETAKK... BLETAKK...**

"Itt-Ittaiii...!" Ringgis Tobi dan Dei bersamaan.

"Bagus! Sekarang kalian menghancurkan markas." Komentar Pain.

"Jika dihitung - hitung..." Kakuzu menekan - nekan kalkulator yang ada di tangannya. "Kerugiannya sekitar 2 miliyar yen lebih." Terka Kakuzu sang ahli keuangan alias bendahara Akatsuki.

"Hah?! Mana mungkin sebanyak itu, Un!?" Teriak Dei dengan nada cemprengnya. **(FemDei)**

"Tidak kah kau lihat di belakang kami, Dei? Markas kita hampir rata dengan tanah." Kata Konan sambil menunjuk bangunan runtuh di belakangnya. Konan menghela nafas berat.

"Hitung dengan tumbuhanku yang mati juga Kuz!" Perintah Zetsu.

"Ikan - ikan gue juga Kuz." Perintah Kisame.

"Pierce gue yang ilang!"

"Kertas kertasku juga!"

"Kitab - kitab gue joy!"

"Boneka - boneka gue jangan lupa diitung!"

Dei hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, padalah hanya ludah tetapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti menelan sebuah biji kedondong, bagaikan menelan sebuah gangsing yang tengah berputar seperti diiklan $tr€p$!L.

"Tenang Minna-san! Tobi akan membayar ganti ruginya." Ucap Tobi dengan cerianya yang langsung mendapat pelukan membunuh dari Deidara.

"Oh, Un! Benarkah itu?!" Tanya Deidara histeris.

"Hum!" Tobi menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Sebentar," Semua memperhatikan Tobi yang tengah mengambil dompetnya dengan slow motion, membuat Dei jantungan setengah mati bak orang yang akan di eksekusi mati.

"Na-aaaaaahhh!" Teriak Tobi.

"Gimana Un?!" Tanya Dei.

"Kartu ATM-ku terbakar, Senpai!" Ucapnya sambil menjukan sebuah Kartu ATM yang gosong dan 1/4 bagiannya sudah hilang.

"Dei..." Panggil teman - temannya dengan nada yang geram.

"Ehehe." Cengenges Dei garing.

**XXX**

Naruto hanya memandangi pemandangan dari dalam mobil. Wajahnya yang ditekuk, menandakan bahwa Naruto masih marah.

"Ck," Naruto mendecak kesal. "Heh, Teme. Kenapa dari tadi kita hanya berputar - putar?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik kepada Sasuke.

"Itu karna kau tidak memberitahuku dimana alamat konsermu akan berlangsung." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"APA!?" Naruto dengan reflex berteriak dan mendeathglare Sasuke, benci.

"..." Sasuke tetap fokus pada menyetirnya.

"Fuck Sasuke! Konsernya hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi!" Bentak Naruto. "Makanya, buang rasa 'EGO'mu itu dan bertanya, Uchiha-Teme!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck, diam Dobe dan beritahu di mana tempatnya!" Perintah Sasuke yang mulai jengkel karena ocehan Naruto yang tidak berhenti dari tadi pagi.

Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke, "Konoha Square." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sinis.

"Ittaii~" Naruto mengusap - ngusap kakinya karena Sasuke membalas tendangan Naruto. Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke yang tengah menyetir dengan santainya.

'Cih, WaTaDos. So cool!' Batin Naruto. Naruto membalas tendangan Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan, sampai - sampai Sasuke meringgis.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya dan menendang kaki Naruto.

"U-unhh!" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya dan menendang kaki Sasuke berkali - kali.

Mereka terus saling berbalasan tendang menendang kaki satu sama lain, beruntung mereka tidak menabrak sesuatu. Well, thanks to Sasuke karena skill mengemudinya yang terbilang hebat.

Merekapun sampai di Konoha Square yang terbilang cukup ramai, Sasukepun memarkirkan mobilnya. Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan hendak keluar, namun tiba - tiba Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu dan menendang kaki Sasuke lalu berlari keluar mobil dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dasar Dobe, tidakkah dia tau bahwa dari tadi kakiku merasa sakit." Gunam Sasuke sambil mengusap - ngusap kakinya di menjadi korban.

**Drrtttt... Drrtttt... Drrttt...**

Sasuke merogo saku celananya dan mengambil Hpnya.

Baka no Keriput Calling

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan mengangkatnya, "Apa!?" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"/Ish, kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' lagi, Otouto?/" Goda Itachi.

"Itu hanya sandiwara! Baka Aniki!" Sentak Sasuke.

"/Hahahaha, sandiwara untuk membuat Naruto cemburu, eh? Hahaha./" Itachi tertawa puas.

"Hentikan Baka-Nii itu tidak lucu!" Urat - urat di pelipis Sasuke mulai bermunculan.

"/Heheh, kau OOC ya, Sasuke. Jika menyangkut Naruto./" Goda Itachi.

"Ck, aku tidak memintamu untuk berkomentar." Sasuke melihat kearah lain dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"/Pasti wajahmu memerah seperti tomat yang selalu kau makan, heheheh./"

"URUSAI!" Teriak Sasuke lalu langsung mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut secara sepihak. "Kuso." Rutuk Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobil dan memasukan Hp serta kunci mobilnya kedalam sakunya.

Sasuke tengah duduk di barisan penonton VVIP dengan khidmat, menunggu penampilan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lama, lampu yang ada dipanggung pun menyala dan menyorot seseorang bertubuh besar dengan tato besi di bahu kanan dan tanduk sapi di pipi kiri. Yep, Killer Bee.

_**[Killer Bee]**_

_**Yeah, We all know how it is**_  
_**Sometimes you need a shoulder to lean on**_  
_**And when that time comes you know I'm there**_  
_**Come on**_

Lampu pun menyorot kearah NAruto yang berjalan ke tengah panggung.

_**[Killer Bee and Naruto]**_

_**Doesn't matter when you call me at night**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there all the time**_  
_**Doesn't matter when the tears hurt your eyes**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there it's alright**_  
_**I will care, I will share, I will take you out of the dark**_  
_**Doesn't matter when you call me at night**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there all the time**_

Bee merangkul pinggang Naruto, tentu saja itu membuat salah satu penonton kita 'gerah'.

_**[Killer Bee]**_

_**Would you be down if I lost my job**_  
_**And I'm feelin' depressed**_  
_**Would you help me relieve the stress**_  
_**So if I'm sick and I need to rest**_  
_**Would yout uck me in -feed me soup- and rub my chest**_  
_**And then the times when I just need**_  
_**Somebody to talk to**_  
_**Are you the right one I could walk to**_  
_**When I'm down and tears are pourin'**_  
_**It's three in the morning would you pick up**_  
_**The phone when I'm callin' Tell me girl**_

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali naik keatas panggung dan menbawa kabur Naruto, namun apalah daya…

**_[Naruto and Bee]_**

**_Doesn't matter when you call me at night_**  
**_I'll be there I'll be there all the time_**  
**_Doesn't matter when the tears hurt your eyes_**  
**_I'll be there I'll be there it's alright_**  
**_I will care, I will share, I will take you out of the dark_**  
**_Doesn't matter when you call me at night_**  
**_I'll be there I'll be there all the time_**

**_[Killer Bee]_**  
**_We all go through our ups and downs_**  
**_At times I wanna cuss and frown_**  
**_When bad luck sucks you down_**  
**_I need someone to cheer me up, Make me laugh_**  
**_Splash away the grief when we take a bath_**  
**_And in my time of need_**  
**_She'll be there for me always_**  
**_And we can chill and relax on our off days_**  
**_It's only right to give her all praise_**  
**_Cause when the times get tough_**  
**_She'll be killing me softly when she says_**

**_[Naruto and Bee]_**  
**_Doesn't matter when you call me at night_**  
**_I'll be there I'll be there all the time_**  
**_Doesn't matter when the tears hurt your eyes_**  
**_I'll be there I'll be there it's alright_**  
**_I will care, I will share, I will take you out of the dark_**  
**_Doesn't matter when you call me at night_**  
**_I'll be there I'll be there all the time_**

Bee yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mendeathglare-nya habis – habisan tentu tidak takut dan malah semakin erat merangkul pinggang Naruto. SAsuke ingin sekali mengacak – ngacak panggung ini, cih hatinya benar – benar panas saat ini melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Bee diatas panggung. Seandainnya ini di dunia ninja, Sasuke pasti sudah mengeluarkan 'Amaterasu' untuk memanggang Bee hidup – hidup.

_**[Naruto]**_  
_**I know it isn't easy, I know it isn't fair**_  
_**I know that life is heavy when no one cares**_  
_**Cause we all need a shelter, We all need a home**_  
_**So come with me cause I will never let you cry alone**_

_**[Naruto and Bee]**_  
_**Doesn't matter when you call me at night**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there all the time**_  
_**Doesn't matter when the tears hurt your eyes**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there it's alright**_  
_**I will care, I will share, I will take you out of the dark**_

_**Doesn't matter when you call me at night**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there all the time**_

_**Doesn't matter when you call me at night**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there all the time**_

_**Doesn't matter when the tears hurt your eyes**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there it's alright**_  
_**I will care, I will share, I will take you out of the dark**_  
_**Doesn't matter when you call me at night**_  
_**I'll be there I'll be there all the time**_

Sepanjang konser berlangsung, Sasuke mengumpat dan menyerapah siapa saja yang berani menyentuh mainan miliknya. Apalagi kepala Sasuke mengepul bak sebuah kereta api karna menahan amarah.

**XXX**

Hari pun telah menjelang tengah malam, konser ini terbilang cukup ramai atau lebih tepatnya sangat ramai sekali.

Naruto tengah berada di ruang ganti.

"Hinata," Panggil Sasuke kepada Manager Naruto.

"Ya, Uchiha-san?" Jawab Hinata. Eh, di fictnya Ryn, Hinatanya tidak gagap.

"Bisa kau kosongkan jadwal pada bulan Oktober?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Hinata melihat Schedule kegiatan Naruto yang dibuat olehnya. "Sepertinya bisa, aku akan memindahkan jadwal Oktober pad-"

"Mulai lagi kegiatannya pada bulan Februari." Potong Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah," Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, namun hanya di tanggapi datar oleh Sasuke.

Hinata pun mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi. Hinata berhenti diambang pintu dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Tolong... Jaga Naruto dengan baik." Pesannya pada Sasuke.

**XXX**

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah sofa.

"Konbanwa," Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Keluar." Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gadget-nya.

"Unhh, aku lapar~" Gunam Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, melirik Naruto yang tengah memunggunginya.

Naruto mengenakan gaun pendek tanpa lengan yang berbahan silk berwarna soft pink. Gaun tersebut melekat pas di pinggang Naruto. Pinggangnya sangat ramping, jenjang kakinya yang ¤ekhem¤ ¤ekhem¤.

Sasuke memasukan Hpnya kedalam saku, beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri sambil membereskan isi tasnya.

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeganggi kedua sisi pinggangnya dari belakang. Naruto menoleh kesebelah kanan dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap Sapphire-nya lekat. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap benda lain dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di leher sebelah kanan Naruto, sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyesap aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Tentu saja perlakuan itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman dan menggeliat geli.

"Su-Suke Hentik-kan!" Perintah Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit risih.

"Tenang Hime, tidak akan ada yang tau." Ucap Sasuke Seductive.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan pervert smirk. Tiba - tiba saja seringai mesumnya luntur dan tergantikan oleh wajah datarnya. "Nah, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

**¤¤¤ A Few Month Later ¤¤¤**

**12.58 P.M WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat :P)**

"Oy Kuz, bagaimana baju untuk boneka - bonekaku? Apa sudah jadi?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sudah, ambil saja di lemari." Ucapnya, "Jadi... Esok adalah harinya, ya." Gunam Kakuzu yang tengah memandangi bulan berwarna merah.

"Ya,"

**XXX**

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Minato. Hentikan." Tegur sang istri.

"Esok adalah harinya," Gunam Minato.

"..." Kushina terdiam.

"Tenang saja Minato, aku akan menjaga Naruto." Sasuke menegak Advoca di gelasnya.

Minato tersenyum getir, "Tapi panggungku hanya sampai di sini." Minato terdiam sejenak dan merogo saku celananya.

Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kubus yang terbuat dari kaca. "Ambil ini." Kata Minato sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut kehadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat, "Tugasku hanya melindungi Naruto, bukan melindungi 'Chip Decoder' itu." Tukas Sasuke.

"Aku memberikannya karena aku percaya padamu dan aku juga mempercayakan putriku padamu." Minato menuangkan Advoca ke gelas Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Cerita lama."

"Just read the line." Terang Minato.

"I see."

**Sunday, 10 Oktober 20XX 08.24 P.M WKB**

"Naruto, kau satu mobil dengan Sasuke." Perintah Kushina.

"Apa?" Naruto melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, "Unhh... Padahal aku ingin satu mobil bersama Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama." Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya?" Kushina menggunakan Jurus Puppy-Eyes.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, "Ha'i Okaa-sama, ha'i." Dengan enggan, Naruto akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Setelah semuanya siap, kedua mobil pun berangkat menuju tempat yang akan digunakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya, "Lampu merah." Gunamnya.

Sasuke melihat kebelakang dan mendapati bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kushina dan Minato tidak ada. Sasuke mulai melihat dan memperhatikan atap dan puncak bangunan serta gedung disekitar mobilnya.

'Satu... Dua... Tiga...' Sasuke terus mencari.

'Empat... Lima... Enam.. Tujuh...'

'Delapan...'

"Sembilan..." Gunam Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mendengar gunaman Sasuke yang tidak jelas.

"Ada sembilan pengguna Sniper di atas gedung yang mengincar kita." Terang Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa!?" Teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

Lampu pun berubah menjadi hijau kembali, dan secepat kilat, Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**BLAAAARR...**

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya meledak. Setelah tau, manik Naruto membulat sempurna, kedua bibirnya menganga tidak percaya!

Mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Minato dan Kushina... Meledak...

Naruto segera berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Sasuke! Ku mohon! Hentikan mobil ini!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencoba mengambil kendali setir.

"Lepas Naruto! Kau gila! Disana ada 9 sniper yang siap membunuh kita jika kita kembali ke sana!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang terus mencoba merebut kendali setir.

Mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Sasuke dan Naruto pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melaju tanpa arah jika dilihat dari luar.

"Ku mohon Sasuke!" Naruto terus bersikukuh memutar setir yang di kendalikan Sasuke.

"Naruto lep-"

"Sasuke!"

**BRAAAAAKKK...**

**XXX TBC XXX  
**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi pada MinaKushi?  
Apa yang terjadi pada Sasu(F)Naru?

hhe hhe hhe xD

* * *

**..~" Reviews Reply "~...**

**+ fajar jabrik **: Makasii sudah menunggu dan Review :3

: yoroshiku! Siiph.. xD makasii sudah Review

**+ Luca Marvell **: hhe hhe hhe,, iya ya kurang gereget xD next chap,, Ryn usahain :3 yep, Itachi? Hmm.. qta liat chap depan xD thx udah Review

**+ : **hhe he hhe .. Ryn'kan petualang sejati xD,, alright thx udah Review

**+ sayakushiinachan **: makasii sdh mau nunggu dan review xD

**+ hanazawa kay **: yep.. sudah menikah xD hhe hhe hhe,, makasii sudah Review :3

**+ Eun Chae** : makasii,, sudah mau penasaran dan review :3

**+ Narumi Kadaya **: hhe hhe hhe yaa begitulah xD makasii sudah review :3

**+ Black market **: hhe hhe hhe xD makasii sudah mau review :3

**+ CCloveRuki **: alright ,, thx udh mau review :3

**+ kaname** : ini sudah di tebelin dikit qoo xD makasii sudah review :3

**+ Guest (Rei)** : Yoroshiku! :3 eh? Hhe hhe hhe iyaa harusnya Sapphire ya bukan Shappier xD maaf Author baru gth xD alright! Makasii atas koreksi dan review nya :3 sangat membantu ^^

**+ Aisanoyuri** : alright! Yoroshiku ^^.. makasii sudah mau review :3

**+ Hyuuga Dwa ET** : makasii sudah review :3

**+ Icha Clalu Bhgia **: kaloo soal istrinya Sasu, itu masii si rahasiakan xD karna berhubung dia itu orang penting :v makasii sudah Review

**+ KirikaNoKarin :** Naru pasti sama sama Sasu qoo ,, percaya padaku karna kita sama2 SFN-Lovers! (?) hhe hhe makasii sudah mau review :3

**+ Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii **: ini sudah dilanjut :3 makasii sudah mau review :3

**+ Aoi Cieru **: hhe he hhe terimakasii sudah menerka jalan ceritanya xD hmm.. ya… kurang lebih mungkin seperti itu :3 makasii sudah review :3

**+ Yuuki No Hime **: alright! Makasii sudah review :3

**+ deviluk shin ryu** : kapan ya? Kyknya masii jauh dari kata tamat :/ alright! Makasii sudah mau review :3

* * *

**..~" Kesan dan Pesan "~..**

**+ Kesan** : Sebelumnya, Ryn mengucapkan banyak sekali terimaksii bust yang sudh mau ngereview dan juga silent readers yang sudah mau baca cerita GaJe ini.. semoga tidak mengecewakan :'( dan juga Ryn mohon maaf karena Ryn telat Update! jgn di Flame yaaa... ngomong2 chapter 4 ini udah agak di tebelin dikit lho! :'(

**+ Pesan** : jangan lupa Review lagi yaa!

* * *

**..~" REVIEW PLEASE "~..**


End file.
